Atentamente¿Quien?
by KawaiiSophie
Summary: Todo empieza con una carta de amor para Kanda, tras varios sucesos confusos como interrogatorios y declaraciones fallidas los escritores lo logran pero se interpone una peligrosa mision que podria ser la ultima...caps11º12º finales alter.Yullen KandaXLavi
1. Chapter 1

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Esta vez decidi escribir algo un poco mas romantico a lo que escribo, ojala les guste^^ (Kanda: sabes? Empiezo a hartarme de que me metas en todas tus historias autora:Pues yo no, eres mi favorito^^ Kanda:Tsk¬///¬)Bueno este es el primer capitulo^^

Disclaimer: Como sabran D gray man le pertenece a Katsura Hoshino

-------------------------------------------------------------

_**Atentamente…¿Quién?**_

**1.-La Carta**

Una tarde Kanda caminaba aburrido por uno de los pasillos de la orden. Todo era normal, los de la sección científica estaban abarrotados de trabajo, el conejo pelirojo estaba en la biblioteca con bookman, Lenalee estaba en la sección científica sirviendo café, Krory y Allen estaban en el comedor y Marie y Miranda estaban entrenando. En fin. Todo normal, aburrido…

Acababa de comer y ahora se dirigía a su habitación. Los pasillos estaban solitarios, frios, fue entonces que vio un sobre tirado en el piso y lo levanto. En otra ocasión él hubiera dejado el sobre ahí tirado pero no lo hizo ya que este iba dirigido hacia él.

Abrió el sobre -no le pareció mal, después de todo era para él-y empezó a leerlo mientras seguía caminando hacia su habitación. Poco a poco su cara se fue tornando roja y el corazón le latía a mil por hora. No podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, no podía creer que alguien le había escrito algo como eso.

Entro en su habitación rapidamente y cerro la puerta. Su sangre hervía de la sorpresa y la confusión. Miro la flor de loto que estaba en su escritorio y agradeció por seguir vivo para leer lo que estaba en la carta:

_Yu Kanda:_

_Primero que nada, te juro que mis palabras son sinceras y puras, estas palabras estaban revueltas en mi corazón y ahora las eh organizado para escribirte esta carta._

_Esto puede sonarte muy tonto, pero aun así espero que lo aprecies…_

_Aun recuerdo el día que te conocí, estabas esplendido, no podía dejar de mirarte, mi corazón latia con fuerza. En ese instante supe que me había enamorado de ti._

_Ese sentimiento crece cada vez mas y mas, cada vez que pasas por mi lado, cada vez que oigo tu voz, cada vez que nuestros ojos se cruzan por casualidad, cada vez que veo tu rostro._

_Me resulta difícil no sonreir cada vez que te veo, me dejas sin palabras y sin aliento. Has robado mi corazón y no puedo hacer nada al respecto._

_Enamorarme de ti es exquisitamente torturador, ya que haces hervir mi sangre pero al mismo tiempo mi alma llora por no poder estar mas cerca de ti._

_Soy cobarde al no poder decirte todo esto personalmente, pero moriría de vergüenza si lo hiciera._

_Tu me conoces, no te intereso en lo mas minimo, pero sabes quien soy. Aun así probablemente nunca te vayas a fijar en mi. _

_Cuando no te veo siento que me falta algo, como si mi dia no empezara y como si el sol no calentara._

_Me duele saber que no puedo estar junto a ti, que no puedo besarte, que no puedo ni tocarte sin que me amenaces._

_Hay algo que te quiero pedir, aunque no sepas quien soy, amame, amame como yo te amo a ti. _

_(autora: si, si ya lo se, tal vez es demasiado cursi o tonto…pero…es lindo ¿no?)_

_Atentamente:….no puedo decirlo_

Kanda releyó la carta unas cuantas veces mas tratando de decifrar quien había escrito la carta, pero no encontró ninguna pista. De hecho ni siquiera podía deducir si era hombre o mujer la persona que la escribió.

No estaba seguro de porque le interesaba tanto saber quien la había escrito, no estaba seguro de porque su corazón latia tan rápido, ni de porque ahora su cara estaba completamente roja. No estaba seguro de nada de lo que sentía en ese momento, pero prefirió no saber la respuesta de ninguna de sus dudas…(autora: le daba miedo sentir amor…).

Quería saber quien era, solo eso. Lo mas probable es que fuera alguno de los otros exorcistas…

Salio de su habitación y camino hacia el comedor, pues probablemente estaban todos ahí y se ahorraba el trabajo de buscar a los demás exorcistas por toda la Orden.

Llego al comedor y solo se asomo por la puerta para que nadie lo viera. Efectivamente, todos estaban ahí- Lavi, Allen, Lenalee, Krory, Miranda, Marie, hasta el general Kloud y Tiedoll- ahora solo necesitaba buscar pistas del escritor(a)…

-----------------------------------------------------------

Bien, este fue el primer cap. Si lo se, un poco cortito...^^ me inspire mucho en la carta pero ustedes me diran si la linda cartita fue demasiado cursi^^ Bueno…Ejem Ejem ¡En el siguiente capitulo! ¿Habra sido la escritora alguna de las exorcistas? ¿Cómo hara Kanda para descubrirlo? Bueno estas son preguntas que espero poder contestar en el segundo capitulo^^ Diganme que tal les pareció^^


	2. Imaginaciones

HOLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Despues de días… ok, ok, semanas, por fin aquí esta el segundo capitulo^^ Discúlpenme por dejar tan abandonado este fic pero bueno, me obsesione con otro fic jejeje. **Gracias** a las personas que me enviaron reviews^^:**Niiku ,Evangeline, ****Ichi - Ichi****, ****Sairen Tensa**** , ****yumeyluna****, karina-chan, ****Neko Arimasu Sekai**, por cierto igualmente muchas gracias por todos sus reviews en _Broma^^_.

D gray man y todos los personajes que uso en esta historia son de Katsura Hoshino

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**2.-Imaginaciones**

Kanda llego al comedor y solo se asomo por la puerta para que nadie lo viera. Efectivamente, todos estaban ahí- Lavi, Allen, Lenalee, Krory, Miranda, Marie, hasta el general Kloud y Tiedoll.

De repente le llego a la mente una escena…_El general Tiedoll sentado en un escritorio, con brillitos y corazones flotando a su alrededor, escribiendo la carta y luego dejándola tirada a propósito en el pasillo, para después salir corriendo con una risita, como colegiala_…Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al imaginarse tales cosas, así que de inmediato descarto al General.

Miro a la general Kloud, ella era toda un mujer, demasiado adulta para él pero…_La general Kloud escribiendo la carta mientras tomaba un poco de vino, sonrojada dejo la carta en el piso con mucho cuidado-como si fuera de cristal- luego se escondia y miraba como él la recogía, y sonreía con una mirada esperanzada. _"Dios… ¿Qué estoy pensando?" se regaño mientras sacudia la cabeza. No, no podía ser ella, ya que la general era lo suficientemente madura para decir lo que pensaba y sentía. Otro escalofrio lo recorrió cuando se imagino a él mismo con ella…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el General Sokaro entro en el comedor haciendo caso omizo de él… Ni siquiera quiso imaginárselo… ¿El rudo y loco general escribiendo una carta de amor? El dia que pasara eso él se vestiría como mujer (autora: Aun que de hecho, eso ya lo hizo en otro fic jejeje^^)

Después miro a Krory y Miranda, sin duda los mas adultos antes de los generales… "Nah…"penso restándoles importancia pues desde que esos dos llegaron a la Orden le dio la impresión de que había algo entre ellos…

¿Marie? No pudo evitar sonreir mientras se imaginaba a su honesto compañero escribiéndole la carta… _Marie sentado frente a su escritorio, balanceando las piernas como una chica emocionada, inspirándose mirando la Luna por la ventana…_Casi se rie al pensar en eso. Marie era también lo bastante valiente para decir lo que sentía sin avergonzarse…aunque había una excepción, ya que Marie sentía algo por cierta exorcista y le había dado pena decírselo. Una buena razón para descartarlo

Ahora…Lavi…El conejo hiperactivo que se divertía molestándolo y que salía corriendo cuando sacaba su espada…le vino a la mente un renglón de la carta "_no puedo ni tocarte sin que me amenaces." _ Era cierto, en el momento en que sentía que el conejo se le iba a acercar demasiado lo amenazaba con la espada…pero eso era algo que hacía casi a cualquiera que se atreviese a acercarse…"_ Me resulta difícil no sonreir cada vez que te veo" ._Lavi siempre sonreía… "…Hmm…"pensó

En ese momento cierta exorcista china se levanto de la mesa. ¿Lenalee?...No era tan difícil imaginársela escribiendo una carta tan romantica pero No. Estaba seguro, no era ella. A ella nunca la amenazaba. Desde que ella a la Orden cuando era solo un niño, Lenalee era la única persona a quien nunca había amenazado con mugen. La descartaría…

Ahora…el Moya…

-¿kanda?

-…-Kanda se sobresalto al oir esa voz a su lado

-¿Qué haces?-era Lenalee quien lo veía con curiosidad

-Nada-le respondió fríamente mientras se disponía a irse a otra parte a donde pensar.

Lenalee solo lo miro mientras este se iba por los pasillos y luego se dirigió de nuevo a sentarse con los demas.

En ese momento el General Sokaro salió también del comedor con aquella miraba tan fría- mas fría que la de Kanda-que lo caracterizaba y con la que asustaba a todo mundo…

El general iba caminando por el pasillo para ir a la sala de entrenamientos pero un sonido-como papel- lo hizo detenerse. Miro hacia abajo para ver un sobre…

-¿Qué rayos…

-----------------------------

Kanda se dirigió a la terraza para poder pensar sin distracciones.

¿Habria sido Walker?...Aquel Moyashi no hacia mas que hacerlo enojar. No estaba seguro pero detestaba a las personas que eran como él…

Le vino a la mente una frase que llego a oir de Lenalee "Del Odio al amor solo hay un paso…"

-Tonterias.-dijo mirando el cielo

Odiaba a Walker y justamente por eso tal vez el moyashi "_lloraba por no poder estar más cerca de él" _

Bien, se quedaría con Lavi y Walker. Ironico, las personas que más odiaba en todo el mundo. Alguno de esos dos le había escrito la carta…pero…¿Quién?

-Ah…-suspiro. Por lo menos su lista se había reducido bastante.

-Yu-Kun…-le dijo alguien

-…-Kanda se dio la vuelta. Hizo todo el esfuerzo del mundo para no gritar-General Tiedoll…No me llame por mi nombre…

-Si, llámalo por lo que es…-dijo el General Sokaro quien también se encontraba ahí-Un inútil que no sabe cuidar las cosas…

-¿Cómo dijo?-le pregunto Kanda desafiante

-Vamos, Sokaro…-dijo esta vez la general Kloud

-No me digas que hacer, Kloud- respondió Sokaro

-ah…-la rubia suspiro

-Y…-Kanda trato de sonar educado, mientras se preguntaba que demonios hacían ahí los generales-¿Qué quieren los 3 generales conmigo?

Los generales lo miraron unos minutos en silencio. Por alguna razón que Kanda no sabia, lo miraban con un poco de curiosidad

-¿Quién diría que alguien se enamoraría e ti…-susurro Sokaro friamente

-¿¡Que?!-la cara del samurái se torno roja, inconscientemente se metió la mano en el bolsillo interno del abrigo…La carta no estaba…

-Ten.-le dijo Sokaro lanzándole la carta- No soy tu niñera para andar recogiendo tus cosas, inútil.

-Debiste ser más cuidadoso-comento Kloud- Perder algo tan hermoso…

-Kloud tiene razón Yu-kun-dijo Tiedoll-Debes cuidar muy bien esa carta tan bella

Kanda casi se desmaya por la vergüenza que sentía. Era mas que obvio, los generales habían leído la carta dirigida a èl. Deseo que la Tierra se lo tragara.

-De seguro quieres saber quien fue ¿verdad?-le pregunto el general con lentes

-…

-Nosotros te podemos ayudar-dijo Kloud con una sonrisa

-Yo solo vine por curiosidad-la boca del general Sokaro se transformo en una sonrisa aterradora-Quiero ver que hace el supuesto exorcista mas frio y aterrador de la Orden.

-Creo que ese puesto ya le pertenece a usted, general-respondió Kanda

-Ok…el 2º exorcista mas frio y aterrador de la Orden

-¿Por qué les interesa ayudarme?

-…mmm…Últimamente no hemos tenido misiones y estamos aburridos…-respondio Kloud

"¿Con que soy su entretenimiento…?"pensó con rabia

-Entonces vamos a ayudarte, Yu-Kun-dijo Tiedoll emocionado

-¡¡¡¡¡¡NO ME LLAME POR MI NOMBRE!!!!!!!!!!!!-el grito de Kanda congelo a toda la Orden

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pufff, por alguna razón me costo un poco mas de trabajo escribir este cap…En fin ¿Voy bien? ¿Qué les pareció?^^…EN EL PROXIMO CAPIRULO DE ATTE¿QUIEN?...¿QUE TIENEN PENSADO HACER LOS GENERALES PARA AYUDAR A KANDA? CADA GENERAL TIENE SU PROPIA IDEA Y DE ALGUN MODO U OTRO ALLEN Y LAVI NO PODRAN HUIR…ENTONCES GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC^^ HASTA EL PROXIMO CAP^^ BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Ideas Problematicas

Hola de nuevo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Eh aquí el 3º capitulo de _Atte ¿Quién?._ _**Muchas gracias**_ a las personas que me enviaron reviews^^, en fin, ojala lo disfruten^^ es prácticamente un flashback largo^^

D gray man y todos los personajes que uso en esta historia son de Katsura Hoshino

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**3.-Ideas Problemáticas… **

Kanda se encontraba escondido detrás de un enorme estante de libros de la biblioteca junto el general Tiedoll… desde ahí miraban a Lavi que estaba sentado leyendo un libro con la cara recargada en la mano. Parecia a punto de dormirse pues cabeceaba de vez en cuando.

-Bien, funciono-le susurro el general Tiedoll-ahora solo hay que esperar a que se duerma por completo…

-…-"¿Quién lo diría?, su idea funciono…aunque me las van a pagar después…" pensó

_------------------Flashback-----------------------_

_-¿Y bien, Yu-kun?-le preguntó su general-¿Tienes alguna idea de quién pudo ser?_

_-…Si…Walker o el conejo hiperactivo…_

_-¿Conejo Hiperacti..-iba a preguntar Tiedoll_

_-JAJAJA-El general Sokaro soltó una carajada que le puso los pelos de punta a Kanda- Sabia que no era mi imaginación JAJAJA ¡Te lo dije Kloud!-le dijo a la rubia general_

_-Si, si, en fin…-respondió Kloud-¿El bookman junior?...me parece poco probable pero si es lo que tú crees…_

_-…Lavi…mmm…Tengo una idea, Yu-kun…_

"_Maldición, ¿Por qué rayos me sigue llamando así" pensó el samurái conteniéndose de sacar la espada_

_-Dices que también Walker ¿No?...a mí también se me ocurre algo…-comento Kloud_

_-…Yo no tengo la menor intención de ayudarte, solo quiero divertirme un poco con los mocosos inútiles de la Orden.- Sokaro sonrio_

"_Empiezo a creer que aceptar su ayuda fue una pésima idea…"_

_-Vamos, al comedor, Yu-kun._

_-¿Qué?..._

_Los generales y Kanda fueron hacia el comedor-donde ya no había absolutamente nadie-y el general Tiedoll se acerco hasta la ventanilla y llamo al cocinero de sexo dudoso._

_-¡General Tiedoll!-le saludo Jerry-¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?_

_-¿Recuerdas aquella especia que te pedí que me pusieras en la comida para poder dormir?-pregunto el general_

_-¡Si, si la recuerdo!_

_-¿Todavía tienes un poco?_

_-Si, pero…-Jerry dudo_

_-¿Y de causalidad sabrás cual es el platillo o postre favorito del Bookman junior?_

_-este..si…¿Qué quiere que haga exactamente, general?_

_-Bueno, por favor prepara el platillo o postre favorito de Lavi y ponle de esa especia-pidió el general con amabilidad_

_-Esto…General…vera, es que no puedo hacer eso…-respondió Jerry nervioso_

_-¿Eh? ¿Porque no?_

_-Vera, general Tiedoll. Hace aproximadamente una semana, Daisya se metió aquí en la alacena de la cocina y descubrió esa especia para dormir, después a la hora del almuerzo le puso a la comida y a las bebidas a todos, incluyéndome a mí. Seguro lo recuerda ¿verdad, general Sokaro?-le pregunto al general_

_-Si, ese inútil de tu aprendiz-le dijo a Tiedoll- hizo dormir a todos durante tres días enteros. Se salvo de que le diera una lección pues después Komui lo envió a una misión larga. De hecho aun no ha regresado._

_-Ah…ese Daisya…-suspiro Tiedoll_

_-Y bueno, esa es la razón de que me hayan prohibido darle a cualquiera esa especia tan potente, lo siento general-se disculpo Jerry_

_-…Ya veo…-el general permaneció en silencio, miro a Kanda un minuto y luego se volvió a dirigir a Jerry- ¿Qué tal si te diera algo?-le pregunto_

_-¿Darme…algo?-"El general intentara chantajearme? Vaya…"Pensó con una gota de sudor en la cabeza_

_-Si, acércate.-el general le susurro algo al oído_

_-¡Muy bien! ¡Enseguida hago lo que me pidió, deme media hora!-Respondió Jerry con una enorme sonrisa_

"_¿Con que lo habrá convencido?" se pregunto Kanda mirando con su general le decía algo a los otros dos generales._

_Los generales le miraron de forma extraña y luego el general Sokaro y la general Kloud se acercaron a él. Y de un instante a otro el general Sokaro se le aventó encima y luego lo cargo impidiéndole moverse._

_-¿¡Que hace?!-se quejo Kanda_

_-Mantente quieto y en silencio, inútil-le dijo Sokaro empezando a caminar a la puerta junto con Kloud_

_-¡Confio en tu buen gusto, Kloud!-le grito el general desde lejos_

_-¡Sí! ¡Tu déjalo en mis manos!-le respondió la rubia_

_-------minutos después… _

_Kanda se encontraba en la habitación de la general Kloud. Más específicamente atado a la cama de la general Kloud. Vestido con una blusa roja, casi transparente, que tenía abierta-dejando ver su pecho y su torso. Y con sus pantalones negros desabrochados, dejando ver un poco sus bóxers. Estaba totalmente sonrojado, sin poder hacer nada, oyendo las carcajadas de Sokaro._

_-JAJAJAJA ¿Quién diría que vería a este exorcista vestido así? JAJAJAJAJA-se burlaba Sokaro_

_-¡Vamos, Kanda!-le decía la general Kloud con una cámara y con un leve sonrojo-¡Pon una cara más tierna, o más seductora!_

_-Pero ¿¡Porque?! ¡Explíqueme esto!-exigió Kanda a gritos_

_-ah…Jerry acepto hacer un postre con la especia para Lavi a cambio de una foto tuya así como estas-le explico la rubia como si fuera obvio- ¿Acaso ya no quieres saber si fue quien te escribió la carta?_

_-¡Si quiero saber pero…-"¡¿pero para que queremos dormir a Lavi?!_

_-¡Muy bien!-lo interrumpió_

_Kanda suspiro y trato poner una mirada tierna. La general le tomo una foto. Depues Kanda se vistió y los tres regresaron a comedor, por el postre. _

_El cual el mismo Jerry se lo dio a Lavi…_

_--------------------------End Flashback------------------------_

-¡Bien! ¡Ya se durmió Yu-kun!-le dijo el General Tiedoll-vamos llevémoslo a la bodega, Kloud y Sokaro nos alcanzaran ahí con Allen…

-Si.

Kanda y el general se llevaron a Lavi arrastrando hasta la bodega, que estaba en los últimos pisos…

Por otra parte Kolud y Sokaro….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Bien! ¿Qué les pareció?...saben últimamente me cuesta trabajo escribir, por culpa de la escuela tal vez ¬¬#...En fin…EJEM EJEM EJEM…EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE **ATTE ¿QUIEN?...** ¿¿QUE HARAN LOS DOS GENERALES PARA LLEVAR A ALLEN HASTA LA BODEGA?? ¿¿COMO HARAN QUE DIGAN QUIEN ESCRIBIO LA CARTA?? PUES DESCUBRANLO EN EL PROXIMO CAP^^ ACEPTARE CON MUCHO GUSTO SUS REVIEWS^^ HASTA ENTONCES!!!BYE!!!!!!!!


	4. Interrogatorio

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!¿Como están? Espero que bien^^. Bueno este es el 4º cap de Atte¿Quién? _**Gracias a todas por sus reviews**_^^ Discúlpenme por favor, se que me eh tardado ya varios días -¡Es culpa de la escuela! ¬¬#- pero por eso eh tratado de hacer esta cap mas largo que los otros. Así que sin mas distracciones, aquí va el capitulo^^

Todos los personajes que uso son de Katsura Hoshino^^

Disfrutenlo^^

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**4.-Interrogatorio **(¿se han dado cuenta de que los otros caps también empiezan con I? XD)

Kloud y Sokaro caminaban por los pasillos, todo los buscadores que se cruzaban en su camino salían huyendo, se escondían donde pudieran o se quedaban petrificados ya que Sokaro iba con una sonrisa malvada y una cara que decía "Me estoy divirtiendo, si alguien se atreve a molestarme lo mutilare"

-¿Quién lo diría?-comento Kloud con una sonrisa-al parecer esto te parece divertido…

-En un principio solo quería entretenerme en algo, pero ahora me la estoy pasando muy bien-respondio el general-JAJAJAJA aun no puedo creer que obligaras a ese tonto samurái a vestirse así JAJAJAJA

-…hm, si…jaja- Kloud sonrió nerviosamente mientras tanteaba en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, donde tenía una copia de la foto de Kanda en la cama. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que veía a un hombre apuesto de esa forma, así que no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de copiar la foto… (autora:¿Quién desperdiciaría la oportunidad? ^///^)

-En fin…¿Dónde está ese niño inútil?

-¿Walker?...no lo se…tal vez Lenalee pueda decirnos.

-¿Su novia?-pregunto Sokaro sin darle ninguna importancia

-No tengo idea, pero eso no importa…

En ese momento Kloud pudo reconocer un olor un tanto familiar, un olor a… No lo reconocía muy bien, y tampoco logro recordar a que le recordaba aquel extraño olor, pero algo en su mente le decía que no era algo bueno, así que decidió seguir caminando como si nada y pensar solo en buscar a Lee para que les dijera dónde estaba Walker.

-¿Tu quién crees que haya sido?-le pregunto Sokaro a la general

-¿Quien escribió la carta?..mmm…Yo diría que Walker, me parece muy poco probable que un sucesor de bookman como Lavi haya escrito algo como eso, con el entrenamiento que le dio Bookman…

-Tienes razón pero realmente no puedes descartar a ese inutil conejo hiperactivo…

Fue entonces que los generales pudieron divisar a la china, quien estaba caminando tranquilamente con 4 libretas en las manos.

-¡Lee!-le llamo Sokaro

-¿eh?-Lenalee se dio la vuelta con la cara un poco pálida del susto-¡General Sokaro!¡ General Kloud!-Lenalee se acerco a ellos corriendo y luego se inclino un poco a modo de saludo-¡Buenas tardes!

-Buenas tardes, Lenalee-le saludo Kloud-…Esto…Te ves como si nos hubieras estado buscando

-¡Ah. Si!. Mi hermano me ha pedido que les entregue estas libretas, aunque en realidad las envían los de más arriba-les dijo dándoles una libreta negra a cada uno-Me dijo que contienen información de diferentes lugares del mundo donde puede haber inocencia.

-Con que misiones…-susurro Sokaro abriendo la libreta

-Ya veo…-comento Kloud

-Oye, ¿Walker es tu novio?-pregunto de repente

-¿Qué?-lenalee se sobresalto por la pregunta-Etto…No… ¡Ah! ¡Para usted también general!-dijo de repente Lenalee mirando detrás de los dos generales.

Kloud percibió otra vez aquel olor…por fin lo reconoció…el olor de licor…Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, temiendo encontrarse con cierto general mujeriego…

-¡Gracias Lenalee!-dijo el general Cross cogiendo la libreta-¿Sabes?, lo decía y lo sigo diciendo, cada vez te conviertes en una mujer más hermosa y mas desarrolla…-¡ZAZ! La general le da un golpe en la cara mientras maldice en su mente.

-…etto…-Lenalee solo sonrió algo apenada

-¡Tu! ¿Cuándo llegaste?-el general Sokaro lo miro

-Hace ya varias horas, Sokaro.-Cross se sobo en el golpe y miro a Kloud, quien ahora estaba de espaldas a él- Estas tan bella y…tan fuerte como siempre, Kloud-le dijo pícaramente

-hmfp…Gracias…-Kloud soltó un bufido de exasperación harta de sus coqueteos

-Bueno, -dijo Lenalee-me retiro, generales

-¡Espera!-exclamo Kloud-¿Sabes donde esta Walker?

-¿Allen?...está en el bosque en estos momentos…-dijo la china antes de desaparecer en una esquina

-Sokaro, Vamos…

-…

-Con que a ese samurái Kanda le dieron una carta de amor anónima-dijo Cross cuando los generales ya le habían dado la espalda

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Como dije hace un momento, regrese hace varias horas y como estaba aburrido así como ustedes, decidí espiarlos…¿Van tras mi tonto aprendiz, no?

-Si, ahora si no te importa-le dijo la rubia-Tiedoll nos espera con Walker en la bodega.

-¿Les importa si los acompaño?, solo acompañarlos, no voy hacer nada-añadió al ver la mirada de Kloud

-Haz lo que quieras, solo no estorbes, me estoy divirtiendo…-le dijo Sokaro

-¡Dios!-exclamo Cross-¡No creí que viviera lo suficiente para oírte decir eso, Sokaro!-¡ZAZ! Sokaro le dio otro buen golpe en la cara-¿Por qué esa mania de pegarme en la cara? Pegarle a una cara tan perfecta como la mia…-sonrio mientras los otros dos generales se adelantaban

------------------------

Los tres generales se dirigieron al bosque de la Orden en busca de Allen

-¿Quién piensan que fue el escritor de esa carta?-les pregunto Cross de repente

-Yo digo, que el conejo ese sucesor de Bookman -respondió Sokaro

-Yo pienso que tu aprendiz-respondió Kloud con indiferencia

-¿Les gustaría hacer una apuesta?

-¿Una apuesta?...hace mucho que no hago apuestas-acepto Sokaro

-Si, por que no…¿Tu Quién crees que fue?-le pregunto la rubia al pelirojo

-Opino lo mismo que tu, Kloud. Mi inútil aprendiz…

-¿Y porque crees eso?-"¿Cómo es que desprecia tanto a su único aprendiz?"

-…mmm…no sé, siempre me pareció medio afeminado.-a Kloud le aparece una gota de sudor-Aunque nunca me imagine que fuera a escribir algo tan cursi como esa carta-respondió finalmente Cross

-¿Cursi?-susurro Kloud-insensible…

-¡Es decir, esa carta tan hermosa!-se corrigió el coqueto general-En fin…¿Cuánto van a apostar?

Los generales pusieron la misma cantidad

-Bien-sonrio Cross-dejando la apuesta a un lado… ¿Cómo piensan llevarlo hasta la bodega?-pregunto mientras fumaba

-Lo primero es encontrarlo, luego nos ocuparemos de eso-contesto la rubia

En ese momento escucharon el estruendo de un árbol estrellándose contra el suelo, las aves volaron asustadas y los generales pudieron ver en donde se había caído el árbol.

Corrieron hacia el lugar, se escondieron detrás de unos árboles y miraron al joven peliblanco que se veía completamente exhausto, probablemente de tanto entrenar con su inocencia.

Allen se seco el sudor de la frente y luego miro el cielo…

-Bueno, ahora que ya lo encontramos, solo hay que tomarlo por sorpresa y luego…

-Yo tengo una buena táctica. Infalible.-el general Cross salió de su escondite y se acerco a donde estaba Allen-¡Allen, Inutil Aprendiz, bueno para nada!

-¿¡Eh?!- exclamo Allen con la cara azul-¡¿Maestro!?

-¡Oi, Tengo unas cuantas deudas que quiero que pagues, solo unas cien o tal vez doscientos…

-…-En ese mismo instante Allen se desmaya y al caer se estrella con el árbol que tiro

-Ven, Sokaro y Kloud. Infalible.-Cross sonrio

"Dios…¿Cuántas deudas le habrá hecho pagar a Walker para que ahora se desmaye con tan solo oirlo?..."se pregunto Kloud

-Ahora solo hay que ir a la bodega con Tiedoll-dijo Kloud

Sokaro cargo al inconsciente Allen sin el menor esfuerzo y siguió a los otros dos generales hacia el edificio. Al estar ya dentro empezaron a bajar varios pisos-los buscadores que llegaron a verlos se preguntaban porque rayos Allen estaba inconsciente y porque el general loco lo estaba cargando-. A medio camino Allen abrió un poco los ojos

"me duele la cabeza" pensó mientras su vista se acostumbraba "¿Qué está pasando?...¿por que se mueve todo?..." En ese momento se dio cuenta de que el general Sokaro lo estaba cargando

-¡¡¡Waahh!!!-exclamo

-¡Quedate quieto, inútil Walker!-le ordeno Sokaro

-¡Vaya, ya despertaste!-le dijo el general

-¿¡Maestro que está pasando!? ¡¿A dónde me llevan?!

-Como te dije hace rato necesito que pagues mis últimas deudas por licor y…por varias cosas mas.-Cross le miro divertido- Pagaras mis deudas justo como hace unos años… Vaya recuerdos aquellos…

Al escuchar esas palabras Allen recordó su horrible pasado- donde fue perseguido por varias personas que le gritaban: "¡¡¡¡El discípulo debe pagar las deudas del maestro!!!"- y así el peliblanco se desmayo de nuevo.

-Pagar tus deudas… ¿Realmente le hiciste eso cuando empezó a ser tu alumno?-le pregunto Kloud

-Si-respondio casi orgulloso

-…-"Este hombre es peor de lo que pensaba" pensó la rubia

Varios minutos después llegaron hasta la bodega. Los últimos pisos eran oscuros y olia a humedad. Por los pasillos de por ahí no había nadie… Al abrir la puerta de la bodega donde habían quedado de ver los generales pudieron ver a Tiedoll comentando algo con Kanda, estaban de espaldas a ellos así que al principio no los vieron.

-¿Y el sucesor de Bookman?-les pregunto Kloud

-Aquí.- respondió el general Tiedoll haciéndose a un lado dejando ver a un dormido Lavi atado a una silla con cuerdas y con un pañuelo en la boca y otro en los ojos.

-¿Para que los pañuelos?-Sokaro miro Lavi

-Pues el de la boca no es por algo en especial, solo me pareció divertido-Tiedoll sonrio-y el de los ojos es para que no vean a Yu-kun

-¿No quieres que te vean, Kanda?-le pregunto Kloud a Kanda

-No , no quiero.- respondió el samurái mirando a Allen

-Sokaro siéntalo en esa silla-le dijo Tiedoll a Sokaro, quien puso a Allen en la silla que estaba al lado de Lavi.

Kanda empezó a amarrarlo con varias cuerdas, luego le puso los pañuelos y después se puso a buscar algo en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y saco una jeringa y una botellita de cristal. Los generales no comprendieron para qué era la jeringa pero después-cuando Kanda inyecto en el brazo a Allen-descubrieron que era para que el chico no activara su inocencia y rompiera las cuerdas.

-En ese caso-dijo Sokaro sacando unas cadenas que encontró por ahí y poniéndoselas a Allen-solo por si acaso…

-Bien, ya están los dos-dijo Tiedoll- solo hay que despertarlos

Kanda tomo una cubeta de agua que había ahí y se las lanzo a los dos exorcistas quienes reaccionaron moviéndose en la silla, intentando hablar o moverse.

El general Tiedoll les quito los pañuelos de la boca y empezó un griterío por parte de los jóvenes exorcistas.

-¿¡Por que no veo nada!?

-¿¡Donde estoy!?

-¿¡Que lugar es este!?

-¿¡Porque estoy amarrado!?

-¿Allen?

-¿Lavi?

-¿Lavi, donde estamos?-le pregunto el peliblanco

-¿No tengo idea?...ni si quiera recuerdo como llegue aquí…lo último que recuerdo era que estaba en la biblioteca leyendo-respondio el pelirojo

-Yo…yo recuerdo a los generales y a mi maestro…-su cara se puso azul-Quería que pagara unas deudas y luego…no recuerdo nada mas…

-¿Los generales?...

-Hola.-les saludo Tiedoll

-¡General Tiedoll! ¿Dónde estamos?¿ y por que estamos amarrados?-pregunto Allen

-En la bodega.- respondió Kloud

-¿Quieren dejar de hacer tanto escándalo?-les ordeno Sokaro

-¡General Sokaro, general Kloud!-exclamo Lavi confundido-¿Qué esta pasando?

-¿Quién diría que alguno de ustedes escribiría algo tan…empalagoso?-comento Cross

-¿¡Maestro!?

-Sabía que no era mi imaginación. Eres medio afeminado-le dijo Cross a Allen

-¿¡De que esta hablando!?

-Uno de ustedes escribió hace poco una carta de amor para Yu-kun-explico Tiedoll-y como queremos saber quien fue los vamos a interrogar

-¿Carta de amor?

-¿Para Yu?

Kanda mientras tanto permanecía detrás de los generales en completo silencio. Tenía el corazón acelerado, estaba entusiasmado y muy nervioso. Dentro de poco sabria quien era el escritor de aquella carta…

Igualmente los dos exorcistas se quedaron en silencio por unos cuantos segundos

-No tengo idea de que hablan-respondió Allen

-Yo tampoco se a que se refieren…no eh escrito nada desde hace algún tiempo-dijo Lavi

-¿Por qué tardaron en responder?-les pregunto Kloud

-¿Por qué dudaron unos segundos?-les dijo Tiedoll

-¡Yo no eh escrito nada!-exclamo Allen negando con la cabeza-y si hubiera escrito algo no habría sido para Kanda

-¡Soy un Bookman!-exclamo Lavi-No tengo permitido amar

-…-los generales dudaron

-Creo que se equivocaron de persona generales.-les dijo el pelirojo- Moyashi-chan detesta a Yu y yo…¿A mi porque me iba a gustar Yu?

-Algo me dice que tu Walker amas a Kanda ¿Es así?-pregunto Kloud

-¡Claro que no!

-Del odio al amor solo hay un paso-comento Kloud- lo que parece un choque entre personalidades, siempre resulta que se aman mas de lo que cualquiera se imagina y en un afán de ocultar sus sentimientos se insultan.

-Vamos admítelo, inútil aprendiz-le diojo Cross

-¡Yo no…-intento quejarse Allen

-¿Y tu sucesor inútil de Bookman?-le pregunto Sokaro a Lavi acercándose-Tu amas a ese samurái.-mas que una pregunta sono como una afirmación

-¡No!, ¡El siempre me amenaza!-exclamo Lavi-¡Ademas ya les dije que soy un Bookman y que no puedo amara a nadie!

-Me parece que eres un chico que quiere amar a alguien aunque seas un Bookman-dijo la rubia general

-No odio a Yu como Allen, pero tampoco lo amo-explico Lavi-A todo esto ¿Por qué ustedes los generales, que están repletos de misiones, les importa quien escribió una carta de amor para Yu?

-Estábamos aburridos-respuesta unánime por parte de los generales

-…-a los exorcistas les apareció una gota de sudor en la cabeza

Otra vez un silencio…

-Ya que no parecen querer responder por las buenas…-Sokaro y Cross sonrieron maliciosamente-Tendremos que hacer que hablen torturándolos.

-¿Alguna vez han estado a punto de ahogarse?-les pregunto Cross. Los dos jóvenes oyeron el ruido de agua. Tiedoll y Kanda acercaron una mesa frente a los dos chicos y sobre ella Cross y Sokaro pusieron dos recipientes grandes con agua-¿No? Pues ahora van a sentir esa experiencia si no responden

-¡No fui yo!-grito Allen desesperado

-¡Yo tampoco!-exclamo el pelirojo

-Ok.-Cross y Sokaro sumergieron sus cabezas en los recipientes con agua y los exorcistas no pudieron hacer nada y los dejaron así 4 minutos (autora:¿Es demasiado o muy poco? Bueno supongamos que Lavi y Allen no soportaban mucho^^)

Los generales los sacaron del agua. Lavi y Allen respiraron por la boca ruidosamente

-¿Y bien?-les pregunto Kloud-¿Quién fue?

-…-silencio por parte de los chicos

Los generales volvieron a sumergirlos y así 6 veces mas. Pero los dos seguían diciendo que no escribieron ninguna carta.

-Bueno, ya que no quieren responder con esto…-les dijo Cross quien sonreía, por su parte Sokaro se carcajeaba divertido

-¡Maestro, en realidad no fuimos nosotros!-intento decir Allen

-¿Ahora que hacemos?-le pregunto Tiedoll a Cross

-Jejeje-Cross saco de su chaqueta una botella con un liquido morado

-¿Qué es eso-le pregunto Kloud

-Lo encontré en la oficina de Komui cuando llegue-explico Cross-No estoy seguro de que haga, pero sea lo que sea es irreversible.-puso dos vasos y les puso del aquel liquido

-¿¡De Komui?! ¡No por favor!-Allen se movio inquieto en su silla

-¡No!-grito Lavi-¡Soy joven para morir!

-Entonces ¿Walker, fuiste tu quien le escribió a Kanda esa carta?-interrogo Kloud al albino

-¡Ya dije mil veces que no!

-¡Y yo tampoco la escribi!

-Esta bien, ustedes lo pidieron…

Cross y Tiedoll les hicieron beber a la fuerza el líquido morado. Durante un minuto no ocurrió nada.

-No esta pasando nada…

-No, espera, mira-le dijo Tiedoll

De pronto el cabello de Lavi se puso completamente blanco y le empezó a crecer hasta que todo el piso, igualmente el de Allen creció hasta el piso

-Me siento raro-comento Allen

-¿Qué paso?

-JAJAJAJA-Sokaro rio fuertemente

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Lavi

-Tu cabello esta largo, llega hasta el piso Lavi-le dijo Tiedoll

-¿Solo eso?-sonrio el bookman- En ese caso puedo cortármelo después a como antes

-En realidad…-Kloud tomo una tijeras de por ahí y corto un mechon de cabello a Lavi, y unos segundos después el mechon volvió a crecer

-Lo siento, Bookman junior-le dijo la rubia-pero tu cabello se quedara así como siempre

-¿¡Que?!-exclamo-ah…bueno supongo que podre vivir con esto…

-No solo esta mas largo, sino que ahora esta igual de blanco que el de Allen-le dijo Cross

-¿¡¡QUE!!?¡NO ES POSIBLE!

-ah…ya te acostumbraras…-le consolo Allen-Como dijimos antes…¡¡¡¡NOSOTROS NO FUIMOS!!!

-¡¡ES CIERTO!!-grito Lavi

-¿Saben? No solo robe esta botella a Komui, sino que le robe otras 2…Quien sabe que otros efectos irreversibles tengan…-les dijo el general pelirojo con una sonrisa-Sino quieren terminar mal será mejor que digan quien de los dos fue

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NO FUIMOS NOSOTROS!!!!!!!!!!!

-Ah…aya vamos-Cross puso un liquido verde en los dos vasos

"Espero que no se les pase la mano…" pensó Kanda en un rincon

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Puff, bueno este fue el 4º capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado^^ No se desesperen, pronto pondré quien fue^^. Por otra parte el interrogatorio no ha terminado, si tienen sugerencias de torturas para nuestros dos lindos exorcistas, las aceptare con gusto^^ por cierto espero perdonen mis errores ortográficos…EN FIN…EJEM EJEM…EN EL PROXIMO CAP DE ATTE ¿QUIEN? LOS GENERALES INTENTAN DE TODAS LAS FORMAS POSIBLES DE TORURARLOS PARA QUE HABLEN, PERO LOS EXORCISTAS SIGUEN NEGANDO… DESPUÉS DE TANTA TORTURA SIN RESULTADOS LOS GENERALES Y KANDA ESTAN POR DARSE POR VENCIDOS PERO EN ESO LLEGA CIERTO CIENTIFICO CON COMPLEJO DE HERMANA…¿¿DESCUBRIRAN QUIEN FUE EL ESCRITOR DE AQUELLA CARTA QUE EMPEZO TODO??...bueno todo esto y mas en el 5º cap. Discúlpenme si me tardo, por favor . ya saben la escuela ¬¬#... Bueno … HASTA ENTONCES^^ SALUDOS A TODAS Y BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!^^


	5. Injuria

Hola de nuevo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Este es el 5º capitulo de **Atte¿Quién?** . _**Primero:**_ **Evangeline, ****Ichi - Ichi****, ****Sairen Tensa****, ****yumeyluna****, karina-chan, Niiku, ****Neko Arimasu Sekai****, Ran-chan, ****SeikaDragon****, ****Aicerg H KyNe****, ****Melodische Erdbeere****, Kagura-rom, ****akoya-sama****, ****GRavity Girl**, **lili ,** **kaede_kitsune, PizhiYullen Walker**, _** Muchas gracias a todas ustedes por tan lindos reviews^^.**_ Estoy feliz pues esta vez sí pude escribir más rápido y no me tarde tanto como con el cap 4º weee!!!!!^^

Ninguno de los personajes que uso en esta historia me pertenecen le pertenecen a Katsura Hoshino

Disfrútenlo ^^

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**5.-Injuria**

-Ah…aya vamos-Cross puso un liquido verde en los dos vasos

"Espero que no se les pase la mano…" pensó Kanda en un rincón mientras veía como Kloud y Sokaro obligaban a los dos jóvenes a tomarse aquel liquido...

Lavi y Allen-aun seguían vendados de los ojos- permanecieron quietos un segundo esperando lo peor. ¿Qué seria ahora? A los exorcistas se les pasaron mil ideas de lo que les podría ocurrir, fuera lo que fuera era irreversible- según los generales-. Pasaron los minutos y ningún cambio… los chicos tosieron un poco…

-¿Qué rayos…-Los generales los miraron con curiosidad esperando un cambio divertido

-…No ha pasado nad…-empezó a decir Allen pero al darse cuenta de que su voz habia cambiado cerro la boca sorprendido.

-¿Allen? ¿Qué…-La voz de Lavi también había cambiado

Una gran silencio hasta que…

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-Sokaro se carcajeo fuertemente burlándose de que ahora los exorcistas tenían voz de mujer.

"Dios…¿Por qué Komui hace esta clase de cosas?"se pregunto Kanda sorprendido del cambio

-JAJAJA-Cross también estaba riendo-¡JAJAJA QUEDARAN CON ESA VOZ PARA SIEMPRE!

-Bueno, sigamos con esto-dijo Tiedoll que no pudo evitar sonreir-¿Entonces ahora nos dirán quien fue?

-…-Allen y Lavi negaron con la cabeza energéticamente

-Recuerden que Cross tiene aun otra botella y podrían terminar peor de lo que están-les recordó Kloud

-…-los jóvenes estaban desesperados no sabían qué hacer para salir de ahí…

-¿No quieren hablar?-Cross se disponía a verter la ultima botella en los vasos pero entonces pudo oir como la puerta se habría de golpe, dando un salto se le cayó la botella al piso, la cual se hizo añicos y el liquido se expandió por el piso el cual rápidamente se empezó a deshacer. Era acido…

-¿Generales?-pregunto Komui que acababa de entrar-¿Q-Que hacen aquí?-miro a los dos chicos atados-¿¡Allen!? ¿¡Lavi!?-exclamo

-¡¡Komui!!-exclamaron los chicos con estrellitas a su alrededor. Estaban salvados, Komui los sacaría de ese lugar

-Un momento-dijo el científico olvidándose de los dos exorcistas-Esas botellas…no recuerdo haberlas dejado aquí…¿General Cross?

-ahjaja… Lo siento Komui, pero eran necesarias

-¿Necesarias? ¿Necesarias para que?

-mmm…Veras…-Tiedoll se acerco a Komui y le susurro lo que pasaba

-¿Enserio?-pregunto el científico mirando a Kanda, el cual afirmo con la cabeza y luego desvió la mirada apenado.-¡Vaya qué bien! ¡No creí que fuera posible!

"¿A que se refiere con eso?" se pregunto Kanda con una venita en la frente y a punto de sacar a mugen

-Entonces-dijo Komui –Allen y Lavi sonrieron pensando que los iba a ayudar-¡Yo sé cómo hacerlos hablar!

-¿¡EH!?-los exorcistas se dieron por vencidos…

-¿Qué tienes pensado?-le pregunto Tiedoll

-Pues…uno de mis más recientes experimentos,-(como de costumbre…) Komui saca una botella con un liquido negro.

-mmm…Ese color no me da un buen presentimiento-comento Kloud-¿Qué hace?

-Quien lo beba dirá solo la verdad-explico el científico con orgullo- Soy muy inteligente ¿no?

-Si, si, trae aca-le dijo Sokaro con una sonrisa,de esas malévolas

-¡Bien!-dijo emocionado Komui

-¿Eh?-se oyo una voz en la puerta-¿Qué está pasando aqui?

"Oh, no por favor…" Kanda se llevo una mano a la cara rogando por qué no fuera cierta personita. Desgraciadamente cuando volteo a ver quién era, estaba justo ahí. Lenalee."¡Maldicion!"

Ya había decartado a Lenalee horas antes pero algo que ocurrió cuando Tiedoll y él se llevaron arrastrando a Lavi, le dejo mas que claro que Lenalee no había escrito la carta…

_-------------------------------Flashback------------------------------- _

_El general y Kanda arrastraban al inconsciente pelirojo por los pasillos, cosa que no era muy fácil ya que cuando bajaban por escaleras, la cabeza del chico se daba un buen golpe. (autora:¡Pobre de Lavi! T.T Como lo hago sufrir… ^^)_

_Para llegar a la bodega de los últimos pisos necesitaban pasar por los pasillos donde estaban las habitaciones. Tiedoll iba muy campante y despreocupado tarareando una canción, por su parte, el samurái intentaba controlarse a si mismo para no decirle a su general que se callara de una buena vez._

_Estaba a punto de gritarle a Tiedoll cuando escucho unas risitas. Provenían del cuarto que estaba a su lado.(autora: Y como dicen: La curiosidad mato al gato ^^) Así que dejo que el general siguiera caminando- el general ni se dio cuenta de que Kanda ya no lo seguía- y se asomo a la habitación que estaba abierta._

_Era la habitación de Lenalee. Era un poco mas grande que las demás, cosa que no le sorprendió por el hermano que tenia la chica… .Ya que no podía ver mucho abrió un poco más la puerta sin hacer ruido. _

_Se quedo pasmado al ver la escena…_

_Lenalee saltaba de alegría y gritaba "¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!¡¡¡¡¡QUE LINDOS!!!!!" mientras miraba unas fotos que estaban en su cama. Al principio no entendió la euforia de la chica pero en eso Lenalee dio un salto en la cama-otra vez gritando y juraría que ella estaba sangrando un poco por la nariz- y unas cuantas fotos cayeron al suelo._

_Kanda miro las fotos…_

"_¿¡Pero que…" alguna fotos eran- estaban un poco fuera de foco- del Moyashi siendo abrazado por el conejo idiota, el Moyashi intentando hacerse a un lado . Otras eran de el mismo también estando con ese conejo, cuando caminaban por los pasillos o cuando el conejo se le pegaba en el desayuno. _

_Otra donde estaban los tres- él, el Moyashi y Lavi- y el sonriente pelirojo en medio los estaba tomando de los hombros mientras él y el peliblanco miraban en direcciones opuestas… "¿¡Cuando demonios saco estas fotos!?"_

_Otra vez el grito"KYYYYAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_Otras fotos cayeron al suelo, cuando Lenalee volvió a saltar a la cama toda eufórica. Estuvo a punto de gritar de enojo cuando vio tres de las fotos que cayeron:_

_La primera que vio fue una en la sala de entrenamientos donde Lavi estaba secándose el sudor de la cara con la camisa, dejando ver su-su muy bien formado- torso, también perlado de sudor._

_La segunda que vio era de Walker en el comedor comiendo helado, el cual tenía embarrado incluso en las mejillas-las cuales tenia sonrojadas_

_Y la tercera.- Se pregunto como demonios tomo la foto sin que se diera cuenta- Era de él mismo sin camisa, con el cabello suelto; estaba mirando por la ventana-de la cual entraba luz-y tenia una cara seria con un ligero brillo en los ojos_

_En ese momento Tiedoll lo llamo desde una esquina para que lo siguiera ayudando a cargar a Lavi, reprimiéndose a despedazar la habitación de la chica…_

_--------------------End Flashback-----------------------------_

"Esta pervertida…." Pensó

-Etto…¡ah! ¡Allen, Lavi! ¿¡Porque están amarrados!?-exclamo la china al ver a los dos chicos-¿Q-Que…que les p-paso? ¿Por qué s-su cabello...?

-¡¡¡Lenalee!!!-gritaron los dos imaginando a Lenalee como un ángel.

-…-la chica se quedo pasmada cuando oyó su voz-No puede ser… ¿Otra vez con tus experimentos hermano?-le reprendió

-Pero lenalee esta vez yo no hize que se tomaran mis experimentos, fueron los generales…-respondió Komui haciendo drama.

-Ah…-la chica suspiro. Miro a su hermano y vio que traía una botella en la mano con cierto liquido negro-Etto…¿A quién le darás eso, hermano?-pregunto recordando algo

_-------------------------Flashback--------------------------_

_Lenalee estaba en la sala de entrenamientos pensando en cómo convencer a Jerry de que le diera una foto de Kanda (autora: De algún modo, Lenalee se entero de que Jerry había adquirido por parte del general Tiedoll una fotografía del samurái). Finalmente después de una hora de pensar cómo hacerle se le ocurrió hacer un intercambio, ella le daría 3 fotos de Lavi a cambio de la de Kanda. De seguro aceptaría. Estaba segura de que Jerry no se podría resistir a tres de sus mejores fotos del pelirojo.(autora:¿como eran esas fotos?, lo dejare a su imaginación^^)_

_-¡Lenalee!-le llamo Reever desde la puerta_

_-¿Si?_

_-Te llama el supervisor Komui.-le dijo y se fue_

_-¿Mi hermano?...¿Qué quedra?...¿Habrá tenido otro sueño sobre que yo me casaba?-se pregunto mientras salía de ahí y se dirigía a la oficina de Komui_

_-¡¡¡¡Lenaleee!!!!-exclamo el científico al ver a su querida hermana_

_-¿Qué pasa hermano?-le pregunto con una sonrisa_

_-Eh…Nada, en realidad, solo…-tomo una taza de su escritorio-Tu siempre me sirves, así que hoy quise servirte café a ti…_

_-¿Enserio? Gracias, hermano-Le dijo aceptando la taza inocentemente. Miro la taza, el café estaba bastante más oscuro y un tanto amargo_

_-mmm…jeje- rio en voz baja Komui- Etto…¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, mi lenalee-chan?_

_-¿eh?...Claro-"apuesto a que me preguntara si estoy saliendo con alguien" pensó_

_-Mi lenalee-chan… ¿Tienes novio?_

_-… sabes que no…esto, ¿Por qué preguntas?_

_-eh…no por nada…y…¿Hay algún pulpo acosándote?_

_-…-Lenalee soltó un suspiro-No, hermano, te lo aseguro_

_-Ya veo…Dime…¿Hay alguien o algo que te guste?-pregunto el científico acercándose a lenalee con un aura extraña_

_-Si.-la respuesta salió en contra de su voluntad-¿Pero que…_

_-¿Quién o qué te gusta, lenalee?_

_-Me gustan los chicos.-otra vez le salió la respuesta en contra de su voluntad-¿¡Hermano, que esta pasando!? ¿¡Por que te estoy rspondiendo así como así!?_

_-…Tal debo ser mas especifico…-susurro Komui ignorando las preguntas de su hermana- ¿Te gusta algún chico de la orden?_

_-No._

_-¿Varios chicos?_

_-Si. ¡Basta, hermano!_

_-¿Quiénes?_

_-…-Lenalee se tapo la boca con las manos-¡¡Basta!!...¿¡Que le pusiste al café!?_

_-Le puse esto-le enseño un liquido negro-se lo puse al café…Lo siento lenalee, pero debo saberlo-le dijo -Entonces te gustan varios chicos…¿Kanda, Lavi, Allen?_

_-Me refiero a que me gustan cuando están juntos-nuevamente se tapo la boca con las manos.Y salió corriendo de la oficina antes de decir cualquier otra cosa…_

_---------------------End flashback--------------------------------_

"Esa cosa es para decir la verdad…¿Se las va a dar a ellos?...les va a hacer decir la verdad…¿Sobre que? No se… "pensó la china

-¡¡¡¡Lenalee, por favor , sácanos de aquí!!!!!-exclamaron los exorcistas

-…-"esta bien, los ayudare", se acerco a su hermano y lo abrazo fuertemente-¡¡¡¡Hermano!!!!

-¡¡¡¡Mi querida Lenalee!!!!-exclamo Komui casi llorando pues Lenalee casi nunca lo abrazaba a si. Y Komui sin querer tiro la botella al piso, rompiéndose.

-¡No!-grito Sokaro-¡Komui inútil!

-¿Eh?...¡AH!-miro los pedazos de la botella-¡No!

-Eh…bueno… tengo que irme-La china salió como alma llevada por el diablo, Los chicos suspiraron aliviados

-Ah…Bueno, supongo que habrá usar otra cosa-dijo Tiedoll

-Jejeje Yo se que, espérenme aquí-les dijo Cross saliendo de la habitación

-Bueno…mientras viene, los torturaremos un poco mas…-Sokaro volvio a sonreir

-…-"Esto no es bueno" pensó Lavi

Así los generales y Komui estuvieron tratando de hacerlos hablar. Escucharon de repente a un gato maullar, lo cual los sobresaltos un momento.

-¿Qué rayos hace un gato metido aquí?-pregunto Sokaro

-La pregunta es ¿Cómo han sobrevivido aquí?-se pregunto Kloud

-Eso no importa-dijo Komui-Tengo una idea-el científico se acerco al gato y los agarro de una forma no muy cómoda para el gato, haciéndolo enojar

-JEJEJEJEJEJE-risa tenebrosa por parte de Komui.

-…-"¿Qué nos hara?"se preguntaron los dos chicos

En ese mismo instante Komui dejo al furioso gato encima de las piernas de Lavi y luego alargo las patas hacia arriba y lo comenzó a rasguñar

-¡AAAHHH!¡Quitenmelo!-exclamo Lavi

-¿¡Lavi!?-pregunto el menor asustado por lo que le deparaba. Y pos supuesto después fue su turno…

.Fue entonces que llego Cross con una caja de madera, los generales y Kanda miraron la caja. La caja estaba repleta de botella de licor

-No pensaras…-le dijo Tiedoll

-Claro que si-Cross sonrio-Etto…-miro a los chicos-¿Qué les paso en la cara?...bueno, que importa

-¿Estará bien?-se pregunto Komui

"¿Qué tiene pensado ese loco…?" se pregunto Kanda

-Supongo que funcionara…-comento Kloud-

-ah…lastima tendré que desperdiciar este licor con ellos…pero valdrá la pena-dijo Cross

-¿Qué nos harán?-pregunto Allen

-JEJEJEJEJE-risa malvada por parte de Cross y Sokaro

Los generales e acercaron a los dos chicos y los hicieron beber una de las botella de licor. Nada, Allen solo se mareo un poco mientras que lavi estaba igual

-¿Nos van a emborrachar?-pregunto Lavi

-No es obvio-le dijo Kloud

Otra botella. A Allen empezaba a surtirle efecto, Lavi nada. Otra botella, Allen empieza a decir cosas sin sentido. Lavi se mareo pero solo un poco.

-A Walker le falta solo un poco.-comento Tiedoll

"Que poco aguanta" pensó Kanda

Otra botella. Allen empieza a ponerse medio violento y se mueve mucho en la silla, Lavi no para de reir…

-¡Saquenme…de…aquí!-grito el peliblanco-¡Suelten…me!

-JAJAJAJAJAJA-risa de Lavi

-Otra botella

Ambos chicos comienzan a decir cosas sin sentido…

-¿Qué.. hacer…generales..licor…me siento…suéltenos-balbuceo Allen

-Generales…¿Cómo… están?...Yo estoy…Bookman…y…¿Por qué...-balbuceo Lavi sonriendo

-Tal vez una y ya…-dijo Cross

-mmm…Me parece que ya fue suficiente…-le dijo Kloud

-Nah…Nunca es suficiente-sonrio el pelirojo general

En el mismo instante que terminaron la ultima botella ambos cayeron profundamente, MUY profundamente dormidos

-…-¡ZAZ! Sokaro les dio unos buenos golpes pero los exorcistas no despertaron

-Te dije que era suficiente-le regaño Kloud

-Supongo que tendremos que esperar hasta que despierten-comento Tiedoll

-Son solo unos niños, no aguantan nada-comento Cross

-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué se parecerían a ti?-dijo Kloud

-ah…-suspiro Komui

En fin, Los generales, Komuiy Kanda esperaron, pero los chicos no daban señales de estar mejor. Pasaron las horas y los generales ya se estaban aburriendo, por mas golpes que les daban a los dos chicos estos no se movían. Finalmente decidieron que los dejarían ahí y que los verían en la mañana- ya que de tanto esperar se hizo de noche.

-Bueno nos divertiremos mañana-sonrio Sokaro

-Les va a dar una resaca…-susurro Kanda mirándolos antes de salir

Cuando los pasos de los generales, Kanda y Komui se dejaron de escuchar los dos chicos se movieron y suspiraron.

-Al…Allen…¿sigues ahí?-le pregunto Lavi

-S-si-hipo Allen-Ya..podemos huir…la anestesia que me pusieron ya perdió su efecto

-Que bien…entonces puedes desatarte

-Lo intentare…pero es que la cadenas que tengo son un poco duras-le dijo el menor usando su brazo para romper las cuerdas y las cadenas después.-¡Bien!-exclamo contento mientras se quitaba la venda de los ojos y se miraba el largo cabello

-Ayudame, por favor-le pidió Lavi

-Si…-susurro impresionado por el nuevo "look" de su amigo

-Entonces, huyamos…-le dijo Lavi intentando no ver su cabello

-…-Allen camino unos pasos tambaleantes y luego cayó de bruces en el suelo-ouch…maldito licor…

-Todavía estas medio borracho ¿verdad?-dijo Lavi caminando hacia la puerta, pero se da contra la pared-…bueno, la verdad yo también…de verdad no crei que soportarías tanto, Allen, pensé que caerías a la segunda botella

-jeje…bueno, eso no importa…-le respondió levantándose- Vamonos…

-Oye, Allen

-¿mm?

-¿Fue mi imaginación o tu también escuchaste la voz de Kanda antes de que se fueran?

-A mi también me pareció oir su voz…-le dijo Allen

-…Bueno…ya se que te lo dije antes, pero peleare por él, aunque seas mi amigo-Lavi paso uno de los brazos del menor a su hombro para ayudarle a caminar

-Yo no me voy a rendir…pero…Aunque uno de nosotros lo gane, Seguiremos siendo amigos ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto-le sonrio Lavi-…ufff…de seguro no se les ha pasado por la cabeza que los dos escribimos la carta

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JUJUJU bueno ¿Qué les pareció? Para ser sincera no me decía por quien poner de escritor de la carta, así que me pareció bien poner que ambos la escribieron ya que son tan buenos amigos…Ojala les siga gustando mi fic^^ Por cierto **la Idea del Gato fue dada por lili y la Idea del emborracharlos fue de PizhiYullen Walker **_**GRACIAS**_ …EJEM EJEM…EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE ATTE¿QUIEN?...LAVI Y ALLEN LOGRARON HUIR, LOS GENERALES SON ENVIADOS DE INMEDIATO A HACER SUS DEBERES COMO GENERALES Y KANDA SE QUEDA SIN AYUDA…EL SAMURAI AUN SE PREGUNTA QUIEN FUE…LOS DOS EXORCISTAS SE ALEGRAN DE QUE LOS GENERALES SE HAYAN IDO ASÍ QUE AHORA PUEDEN ESTAR EN LA ORDEN MAS TRANQUILOS SOLO HUYENDO DE YU…PERO NO PODRAN HUIR DE LENALEE, MARIE, DAISYA, MIRANDA Y KRORY, QUE DE ALGUNA FORMA TERMINARON POR ENTERARSE DE TODO, AL IGUAL QUE TODA LA ORDEN…EN OTRAS PALABRAS TODOS YA SABEN QUIEN FUE MENOS NUESTRO LINDO SAMURAI^^…bueno, muchas gracias por sus reviews y sugerencias para las pequeñas toruras^^, entonces…HASTA EL CAP 6º!!!!!BYE!!!!!!!!!1


	6. Intentando Huir

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!¿Como están? Ojala que bien. Bueno como de costumbre **les agradezco mucho sus reviews. ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ ARIGATOU!!!!!!!! **. Por cierto, una que otra tiene dudas sobre si voy a volver a la normalidad a Lavi y Allen,y la respuesta es: Claro que si! Nunca me atrevería a dejarlos como los puse! asi que no se preocupen ^^Bueno, entonces no las distraigo y las dejo leer el capitulo 6º^^

D gray man y todos los personajes son de Katsura Hoshino

Disfrútenlo!!!^^

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**6.-Intentando Huir**

Lavi y Allen se dirigían a sus respectivas habitaciones para poder dormir después de casi todo un dia de tortura por parte de los generales y Komui. Iban a medio camino cuando a Lavi le propuso al menor que pasaran por la enfermería para curar los rasguños de sus caras. Así ambos se dirigieron a la enfermería, no había ni un alma por los pasillos…

-¿No te has preguntado cómo es que los generales se enteraron de la carta, Lavi?

-Justamente estaba pensando en eso, pero no se me ocurre de qué forma se enteraron…-le respondió el mayor- aunque lo que mas me preocupa es la razón por la que sospechan de nosotros…

-¿A que te refieres?

-Es decir, ¿Por qué no sospecharon e interrogaron a lenalee o a Miranda?

-mmm…Bueno…será mejor que nos curemos estos malditos rasguños…-dijo Allen tocándose la cara

Ambos chicos entraron en la enfermería-bueno primero se estamparon contra la pared por que todavía tenían el efecto del licor- para encontrarse con la enfermera en jefe, quien los miro sorprendida

-¡Dios!¿¡Pero que les paso!?-exclamo

-es que…

-eh…nos encontramos con un gato y bueno…el gato no estaba de buen humor-sonrió Lavi

-Vengo en un momento, voy por algunas gasas.-les dijo la enfermera desapareciendo por la puerta

-ah…-suspiro Lavi-no se porque pero empiezo a creer que fue mala idea escribir esa carta…

-¿¡Mala idea!?¿¡De que hablas!? ¡estuvo bien!...o ¿no?

-Estaba pensando que es casi imposible que nadie se haya dado cuenta de que nos llevaron a la bodega, si algún buscador nos vio seguro se lo dijo a todo mundo y si nos ven ahora de seguro empezaran a preguntarnos que nos paso durante todo el dia…

-…-"Vaya, Lavi piensa en todo…"pensó Allen

Después de unos gritos de dolor de los chicos-por el alcohol-estos finalmente se dirigieron a sus habitaciones y cayeron dormidos tan pronto como se acostaron…

-------------------------En ese mismo momento en el comedor…Era media noche…

-¿¡Enserio!?-exclamo Marie

-No me lo esperaba…-comento Krory

-Yo tampoco…-concordó Miranda

-Al principio yo no creía que Kanda podría recibir una carta de amor…-"aquello solo pasaba en mis fantasias …"- pero bueno, así es…y ahora Kanda y los generales tienen como sospechosos a Allen y a Lavi, que obviamente escribieron la carta juntos.

-Todavia me es difícil de creer algo así…-dijo Marie- Pero supongo que aquí en la Orden todo es posible…

-Absolutamente todo-le dijo Lenalee asintiendo-bueno…los llame aquí para proponerles algo.-se aclaro la garganta- Ambos chicos escribieron la carta y estoy segura de que Kanda ama a uno de ellos dos. ¿Con quien creen que se quede Kanda cuando descubra todo?

-Allen-dijo Marie

-Allen-le dijo Miranda

-Lavi…-susurro Krory

-Yo también pienso que Lavi. En ese caso les propongo que se hagan dos equipos, cada equipo ayudara a la persona que crean que se quedara con Kanda.

-mmm…Pero creo que lo mas seguro es que ellos no quieran acercarse a Kanda por ahora…-comento Marie

-Tal vez, pero no importa demasiado, entonces ¿Están de acuerdo?

Los exorcistas aceptaron un tanto inseguros pero quedaron de acuerdo en que los dos chicos necesitaban un empujón para decir sus sentimientos en vez de escribirlos.

-Entonces, mañana empezaremos esto-les dijo Lenalee con una sonrisa-por cierto, discúlpenme por reunirlos tan tarde…

-No, está bien. No tengo nada mejor que hacer a la media noche-bromeo Marie levantándose y luego dirigiéndose a la puerta junto con los demás

-------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente…

Todos los generales se habían levantado temprano y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, ya que esperaban disfrutar ese día siguiendo torturando a los dos jóvenes exorcistas. Se reunieron con Kanda y fueron hacia la bodega pero al entrar solo encontraron las dos sillas vacias

-¡¡No puede ser!! ¡¡Huyeron!!-Exclamo Cross

-Pero como…

-ah…entonces creo que mejor me ire…-dijo Kloud dándose la vuelta para salir

-¿Eh? ¿A dónde?-le pregunto Cross

-Tengo varios deberes, tenía pensado seguir interrogándolos pero será mejor que no pierda el tiempo buscado al bookman junior y a Walker, así que mejor me voy a mis misiones de una vez

-Yo hare lo mismo.-Dijo secamente Sokaro- No tengo pensado buscar a esos dos inútiles por toda la Orden

-Es una verdadera lastima…pero si ustedes dos no se quedan no será tan divertido; entonces yo también me iré a mis misiones y ¿tu Froi?-le pregunto Cross a Tiedoll

-Las misiones…las había olvidado…Yo también tengo varias importantes, bueno, entonces yo también partiré hoy-respondió el general mirando a Kanda- Lo siento Yu-kun, de verdad me hubiera gustado ayudarte a descubrir quién fue el escritor pero necesito seguir con mis obligaciones

-Tsk…está bien, yo puedo hacerlo solo-respondió Kanda desviando la mirada

-¡¡Ese es mi Yu-kun!!-exclamo Tiedoll abrazando a Kanda- ¡¡¡Estoy mas que seguro que mi querido hijo puede hacer las cosas solo!!!

-¡ah! ¡General!-se quejo el samurái intentando zafarse de su autoproclamado padre

Finalmente los generales partieron todos ese mismo dia. Dejando a Kanda completamente solo en su misión de resolver el misterio del escritor de la carta. Si bien es podía seguir solo le seria mas difícil… Aun no estaba seguro de que hacer así que decidió que por ahora solo se dedicaría a espiar desde lejos al conejo hiperactivo y al Moyashi, sin embargo había un ligero problema: ¿Dónde estaban esos dos?

---------------------------------------

Allen se despertó dolorido, deseando que todo lo que paso el dia anterior hubiera sido solo un muy mal sueño, pero sus esperanzas se desvanecieran cuando se toco el rostro lleno de gasas. Suspiro al tiempo que se levantaba. Ya no tenia el cabello largo.

-Ah…tal vez Lavi tenga razón…tal vez escribir esa carta fue mala idea…no lo sé, pero tuvo sus consecuencias…-se dijo mientras se vestia- Kanda…Tu…¿sentirás algo por alguien mas?...espero que no sea así, sino…no sabré que hacer, Yo… te amo demasiado como para verte con alguien mas…

Por otra parte en la Habitacion de los Bookmans…

Lavi acababa de abrir los ojos, suspiro y luego se acomodo mas entre las sabanas. Le dolían terriblemente los rasguños de la cara pero a parte de ese dolor había otro aun mas fuerte…el dolor que sentía en el corazón, causado por una terrible pesadilla…

Una pesadilla donde finalmente se declaraba a Kanda y luego este lo empujaba diciéndole que amaba a alguien mas y que nunca se volviera a aparecer frente a él…

Intento levantarse pero aquella tristeza de su corazón le impidió moverse de su cama hasta media hora después, cuando ya se había calmado. Se miro un segundo en el espejo y dio un brinco de felicidad al ver su pelo rojo y corto de nuevo. Se vistió y decidió ir a desayunar como si nada con Allen y los demás…

---

Ambos exorcistas se encontraban caminando por los pasillos hacia el comedor-iban por pasillos diferentes- esperando no encontrarse con Kanda. Ambos tenían una mirada un tanto triste, preocupados de que el samurái amara a otra persona. Pero aparte de la tristeza y la preocupación, había otro sentimiento que ninguno de los dos lograba identificar…

Allen iba ya casi corriendo pues se había dado cuenta de que se estaba muriendo de hambre fue en eso que Komui paso por su lado

-¡Allen!-exclamo el científico-¿Cómo estas?

-bien…supongo-el peliblanco con una mirada helada

-¡Me alegro!-le dijo sonriendo-¡Oh! ¡Como puede ser!-exclamo de repente mientras le tomaba la mano- ¡Tienes una herida!¿¡Por que no me dijiste!? ¡Ven! ¡tengo que curarte de inmediato-Komui lo jalo

-¿De que estas hablando?-le pregunto Allen mirándose la mano-¡No tengo nada!, ¡Estoy bien!

-¡No es cierto!-insistio Komui-¡Vamos!

-¡No tengo nada!-le dijo Allen al tiempo que se zafaba de Komui y comenzaba a correr. De ninguna manera iba a dejar que Komui usara en él sus crueles medios para curar

El peliblanco corrió lo mas rápido que puso y logro dejar un poco atrás a Komui, pero este no tardaría en encontrarlo. Fue en ese momento que vio a lo lejos del pasillo a alguien "No, por favor no. Que no sea Kanda. Dios no puede odiarme tanto" pensó alterado. Desgraciadamente era justamente el samurái, dio un vistazo a atrás y vio a Komui con uno de sus instrumentos de curación.

-Maldicion…dios… ¿Qué hago?¿Que hago?-susurraba alterado Allen-¿Qué escojo?...

El peliblanco se encontraba en medio de un largo pasillo. Komui venia por su derecha y por su Izquierda venia Kanda-quien aun no se había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí- era una decisión tremendamente difícil.

No tenia intencion de dejarse atrapar por Komui pero tampoco quería ver a Kanda por ahora.

-Me voy a arrepentir de esto…-susurro dando la vuelta y corriendo hacia donde estaba Komui, quien lo atrapo y lo arrastro hasta su oficina…

Llegaron a la oficina y literalmente Komui lo aventó dentro. Cuando levanto la mirada se encontró con Marie y Miranda mirándolo con una sonrisa

-Hola Allen ¿Estas bien?-le pregunto Miranda ayudándole a levantarse

-Si…esto…¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Pues veras hay algo de lo que queremos hablarte-le dijo Marie

-Mira Allen…-empezo Komui

------------------

Lavi ya había llegado al comedor, y al entrar se percato de que todos los buscadores que estaban ahí lo miraron con una sonrisa. Aquello se le hizo extraño pero intento no darle demasiada importancia. Pidio su comida y se sento en una mesa solo.

Al los pocos minutos llegaron Krory y Lenalee a desayunar con él. La chica tenia un brillo extraño en sus ojos y Krory lo miraba raro

-Basta-dijo dejando su desayuno a un lado- ¿Hay algo que ustedes sepan y que yo no?-les pregunto

-JEJEJE-rio Lenalee

-¿Y bien?

-Pues…-susurro Krory

………………………………………………………………………………………….

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿QQQQQQQQUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEE?????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-gritaron Lavi y Allen al escuchar que ya sabían que los dos había escribido la carta de amor para Kanda

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bien! ¿Qué tal voy? Ojala que bien^^ En fin… Discúlpenme por estarme tardando tanto en subir cada capítulo pero se me esta haciendo difícil con las tareas y todo eso ¬¬# y lo que es pero aun, se acercan mis exámenes ¡¡¡NOOO!!!TToTT…ah…bueno, dejando a un lado mis penas…EJEM EJEM… EN EL CAPITULO 7º DE ATTE¿QUIEN?... LENALEE Y KRORY SE DEDICAN A AYUDAR A LAVI A DECLARARSELE A KANDA, PERO LAVI NO DA MUCHO APOYO…LO MISMO ES CON MIRANDA, MARIE Y KOMUI QUIENES TRATAN DE AYUDAR A ALLEN… DE ALGUNA MANERA TRAS INTENTOS FALLIDOS DE DECLARASIONES LAVI, ALLEN Y KANDA TERMINAN ENCERRADOS EN LA MISMA HABITACION…LLEGO LA HORA DE LA VERDAD…PERO UNA MISION SE INTERPONDRA ENTRE LOS TRES…LLEGA LA TRISTEZA, LA PREOCUPACION, LA COMPETITIVIDAD Y LA SECRETA RIVALIDAD ENTRE DOS AMIGOS…bueno espero que les guste el próximo capitulo^^ HASTA ENTONCES!!!!CUIDENSE!!!!BYE!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Inquebrantable amistad?

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Espero que estén bien^^Me alegra que sigan leyendo mis ocurrencias^^ En fin este es el 7º capitulo de Atte¿Quién?...Ah…casi me tarde dos semanas, para mi es demasiado tiempo , lamento la tardanza, pero necesitaba pensar bien lo que pasaría en este cap, espero que les guste y también espero no estar enredando un poquito la historia^^ Por cierto **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!!!! **

D gray man le pertenece a Katsura Hoshino

Disfrútenlo!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**7.- ¿Inquebrantable amistad?**

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿QQQQQQQQUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEE?????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-gritaron Lavi y Allen al escuchar que ya sabían que los dos había escribido la carta de amor para Kanda

_**------En la oficina de Komui….**_

-¿Pe-pero de que están ha-hablando? Yo…yo no se que están diciendo…-balbuceo Allen ante las miradas de Komui, Marie y Miranda

-Claro que si lo sabes.-le dijo Komui con una sonrisa- Tienes la cara tan roja que un tomate estaría orgulloso de ti.

-Lenalee nos dijo.-comento Marie- No estoy muy seguro de cómo lo descubrió pero bueno…

-Entonces… ¿Te gusta Kanda, Allen?-le pregunto Miranda tímidamente

-¡No! ¡No me gusta Kanda! ¡Yo no le escribí ninguna carta!

-Eso mismo le dijiste a los generales; estas mintiendo, pero no solo fuiste tú, sino también Lavi -Komui se saco una hoja del bolsillo- Esta es una copia de la carta.-le dijo mostrándosela

-Yo no…-intento convencerlos por última vez

-Vamos Allen. No tiene nada de malo.-le dijo Marie

-Si, no tiene nada de malo escribir cartas de amor, hasta Marie y Miranda se escriben ¿verdad?-comento Komui, detrás de él Miranda y Marie se sonrojaron y luego desviaron la mirada

-…pero…ah…supongo que ya no vale la pena negarlo-susurro Allen

-Así es. Alégrate pues nosotros te vamos a ayudar a declararte personalmente a Kanda-le dijo Marie aun con leve rubor

-¡¿EH?!

_**-----------------En el comedor…**_

-…-Lavi los miro un momento intentando calmarse, finalmente los miro con una sonrisa inocente- No se dé que me están hablando.

-Si no sabes de que estamos hablando, entonces ¿Por qué te mostraste tan sorprendido hace rato?-le pregunto Lenalee

-…-"¡Piensa rápido, piensa rápido, vamos Lavi piensa, di algo" pensó-…Bueno, no todos los días alguien viene diciéndote que escribiste una carta de amor y que ya toda la Orden lo sabe…

-No solo la escribiste tu solo, la escribiste junto con Allen-le dijo Krory

-…De modo que si lo saben…Bueno está bien…ah-Lavi suspiro-…si fuimos Allen y yo quienes le escribimos una carta a Kanda.

-¡Lo sabia!-exclamo Lenalee contenta-Bueno, entonces nosotros te ayudaremos

-¿mmm? ¿A que?

-A declararte frente Kanda-le dijo Krory sonriendo

-¡Ni de chiste!

-¿Por qué no?

-Simplemente no quiero hacerlo-respondió Lavi- además…me asesinaría…

-Vamos. Amas a Kanda ¿no?, ¿no quieres que este contigo como pareja?-le pregunto Lenalee convenciéndolo-¿Qué tal si él te quiere también?

-…Yo…-se sonrojo al imaginarse estando con Kanda- Tal vez…

-¡Bien!¡Esta decidido!¡Nosotros te ayudaremos!

_**----------------------------------Una hora después…**_

-Vamos, vamos…-susurraba Marie-Kanda está en la siguiente esquina, Allen-miro hacia atrás-…¿Allen?

-No puedo, no puedo hacerlo-le contesto Allen en susurros "Kanda…no puedo"-Me voy…

-Claro que no-le dijo Komui tomándolo de la muñeca impidiéndole irse- Solo tienes que decirle que lo amas.

-Como si fuera así de fácil-se quejo Allen

-¡Ya viene!-les aviso Miranda

-¡Vamos Allen!¡Es tu oportunidad!-le dijo Marie empujándolo

-Pero es que…

-No es que te quiera poner en contra de Lavi,-le dijo Miranda- pero ¿es que acaso no quieres a Kanda para ti solo?

-Yo…- "¡Tu puedes! ¡Anda, hazlo! ¡Tú puedes, Allen!" le dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza-Bien…haya voy…-les dijo caminando en la dirección donde venia Kanda

-¡Si se puede, si se puede!-le apoyaban los tres escondidos

Kanda venia caminando tranquilamente pensando los lugares donde podrían estar los dos exorcistas, necesitaba espiarlos para así descubrir quién era el escritor…pero no los había visto desde que huyeron de la bodega. ¿Dónde rayos estaban?...

Fue en eso que el samurái levanto la vista para quedarse parado en seco. El moyashi se acercaba con la mirada en el piso, no pudo moverse de donde estaba, no supo cómo reaccionar.

Poco a poco se acercaba mas al samurái hasta que…

-¡¡¡¡ALLEN-KUN!!!!-exclamo Jerry quien había aparecido de quien sabe donde poniéndose entre Kanda y Allen

-¿¡Jerry!?¿Q-que pasa?

-¡Te eh estado buscando por todas partes!

-¿A-a si?-le dijo Allen mirando a Kanda que paso por su lado como un rayo

-¡Acabo de preparar mucho dango, y sé que es tu favorito!-le dijo con brillitos a su alrededor

-¿¡Enserio!?-exclamo el peliblanco olvidándose de repente de Kanda

-¡Si, ven! -Jerry lo tomo de la muñeca y lo llevo hasta el comedor…

-Qué gran momento escogió Jerry para aparecer-comento Komui sarcásticamente

-…-Marie suspiro

-Tendremos que pensar en otro plan-les dijo Miranda

_**---------------------------------------En la biblioteca…**_

-Bien primero que nada hay que buscar a Kanda- decía Lenalee sentada en una mesa con Lavi y Krory- Y luego solo te acercas y le dices lo que sientes por él

-¿Cómo esperas que haga tal cosa?-le dijo Lavi- No puedo hacerlo.

- Estoy seguro de que puedes-le dijo Krory con una sonrisa

-No.

-¡Oh, Vamos! ¿¡Puedes pelear contra cientos de akuma pero no puedes declararte!?

-Ya les dije, no puedo hacerlo-Lavi permaneció un momento en silencio-A demás, soy un sucesor de Bookman, se supone que no debo amar…-susurro mirando el techo- el viejo panda no lo aceptaría…

-Bookman no tiene porque enterarse, nadie le dirá

-ja…-Lavi sonrio- Tu más que nadie debería saber que aquí siempre al final todos terminan enterándose de todo; un claro ejemplo es la carta.

-Si…supongo, pero…-susurro Lenalee a punto de darse por vencida

-Date una oportunidad-le dijo Krory- Una oportunidad para amar a alguien y para que alguien te ame…

-Yo…-lo reflexiono "Tendre que tirar a la basura todo el entrenamiento pero…pero tal vez valga la pena…"- Esta bien, por esta vez solo soy solo lavi, no un bookman-"Me voy a arrepentir de esto…" pensó

-¡Bien dicho!-le dijo Lenalee-Ahora vamos a buscarlo.

Tras media hora de estar buscando por todas partes, lograron encontrar al peliazul caminando-sin entrenar, cosa que los sorprendió-. Lenalee y Krory tuvieron que convencer a Lavi unas cuantas veces mas para que reuniera valor y se acercara un poco mas a Kanda…

" ¿Cómo habrán escapado esos dos?...ese Moyashi…¿Por qué actuó tan extraño? Caminaba hacia mí como si me quisiera decir algo…" Kanda iba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se percato de que Lavi lo seguía ya a pocos pasos pero incapaz de decir algo

Lavi estuvo caminando detrás de él casi una hora, mientras los otros dos exorcistas le hacían señas de que se acercara aun más

"¿Dónde no eh buscado?...¡Rayos, que tonto, aun no voy a la biblioteca!" Penso el samurái de repente acelerando el paso hasta que Lavi ya no lo pudo seguir pues estaba agotado de tanto caminar, así Kanda se desvaneció entre los arboles

-ah… Camina bastante…-susurro

-¿Por qué no hiciste nada?-le regaño Lenalee

-No es tan simple…

-Esto…-empezó a decir Krory pero lo ignoraron

-Vamos a tener que buscarlo de nuevo…y tanto que nos tardamos hace rato-susurro Lenalee

-Por mi está bien…-murmuro Lavi

-Oigan…-les dijo de nuevo Krory cuando lenalee iba a regañar a Lavi

-¿Qué pasa krory?

-¿Por dónde es el camino de regreso?

-No estoy segura…-le dijo Lenalee-Pero tal vez se vea la Orden desde aquí…-Aquello no funciono pues los arboles eran tan frondosos que era imposible ver a través de ellos-Bueno, de seguro tu recordaras el camino a la perfección ¿verdad Lavi?

-No…-respondio Lavi- Estaba demasiado concentrado en ver a Kanda que no puse atención en el camino

-Genial…Bueno…empecemos a buscar el camino…

_**------------------------------------------- Por otra parte en el comedor…**_

-ah…estuvieron deliciosos Jerry-le dijo Allen al cocinero sexo dudoso

-¡Gracias, Allen-kun!-exclamo Jerry con estrellitas y luego se fue a la cocina

-Bien, Allen-le dijo Komui- Ahora que ya comiste ¿podemos regresar al tema de Kanda?

-…Esta bien…-susurro

-¿Entonces que haremos?-pregunto Miranda

-No lo se…-le dijo Marie mirando al techo en busca de alguna idea

-¿Qué tal si le doy alguno de mis…

-No.-le dijeron secamente Marie y Allen mirándolo con un aura negra, pues ya sabían que los experimentos de Komui eran bastante peligrosos "No voy a dejar que le haga algo a mi Kanda" pensó Allen

-Esta bien, esta bien, no lo hare…-les dijo Komui decepcionado-¿Entonces que sugieren?

-Sugiero que dejemos esto de un buena vez…-dijo Allen sin mirarlos-es decir… Aunque lograra declararme estoy seguro de que no me correspondería…¿Por qué lo haría? Él me detesta, solo se la pasa diciendo lo inútil que soy…

-Tal vez , solo tal vez te ame…pero puede que le de vergüenza decírtelo-le dijo Miranda

-No debes darte por vencido Allen-Marie se sentó a su lado

-Hay que intentarlo unas cuantas veces mas…nada se consigue a la primera, estoy seguro de que lo lograras-le dijo Komui intentando subirle los animos

-…vamos a buscarlo-dijo finalmente Allen "No puedo darme por vencido, aun no…"

Salieron del comedor caminando por los pasillos, al principio caminaron sin un rumbo fijo, solo buscado por cada habitación que se cruzaba por su camino…

-No, esperen-les dijo Allen- esto no está funcionando, si seguimos así se va hacer de noche antes de que lo encontremos

-¿Qué tal si nos dividimos en parejas?-sugirió Miranda

-Bien, Yo iré contigo Allen-Komui se acerco a Allen- Marie, Miranda, ustedes vayan juntos…-"Tienen cara de querer estar solos un rato jejeje" pensó divertido

-B-bien-susurro Miranda

-…si…-Marie se sonrojo

-¡Entonces, empecemos de nuevo!-exclamo Komui dándose la vuelta con Allen, algunos pasos después miro hacia atrás y exclamo-¡Que no se les vaya a olvidar lo que estamos haciendo, tortolos!

-¿¡QUE!?- O///O

-¡Marie, si lo encuentran mándanos a tu golem-le pidió Komui

Miranda y Marie se miraron un segundo avergonzados…

_**-------------------------------------En la biblioteca…**_

-No está aquí…-se dijo mirando la habitación

-¿Buscas a alguien Kanda?-le pregunto una voz que venía detrás de una estantería

-…-Kanda casi da un salto al verse sorprendido por la voz, al mirar hacia la estantería vio que era Bookman el que le hablo- No, no busco a nadie…

-Vamos, Kanda.¿ Crees que le puedes mentir a alguien como yo?-le dijo el viejo mientras se sentaba en un escritorio con un libro

-…

-¿Buscas a Lavi?, si es así, la verdad no tengo la menor idea de donde esta…¿Realmente lo buscas a él?

-Si.-le respondió Kanda pensando que no podría mentirle al viejo Bookman

-Qué raro que tu busques a una persona que supuestamente detestas… es muy raro…

-…Dejémonos de rodeos, Bookman, se nota que algo me quieres insinuar-le dijo Kanda reprimiéndose a decirle que no se metiera en sus asuntos

-...-el viejo le miro muy seriamente-Él no tiene permitido amar.-dijo refiriéndose a Lavi-Dime, Kanda Cuándo encuentres a la persona que escribió la carta…

-¿¡Como…-empezo a exclamar el samurái pero Bookman lo interrumpió

-El rumor de que recibiste una carta de amor ya se expandió por toda la Orden, algunos piensan que no es verdad, otros dicen que es cierto y otro no están seguros…pero ese no es el punto. Te estaba preguntando, Cuándo encuentres a la persona que escribió la carta ¿Qué harás?...Parece que tienes bastante urgencia por encontrar a esa persona, ¿Por qué?

-Yo…- no respondió pues ni el mismo estaba seguro de las respuestas

-Si no quieres responderme o si aun no estas seguro, deberías pensarlo, Kanda-le dijo mientras abria el libro que tenia en las manos y pasaba las hojas sin mirar al samurái

Kanda salió lentamente de la biblioteca intentando aclararse la mente e intentando responder aquellas preguntas… ¿Qué haras?...¿Porque?...

_**En ese mismo momento a unos cuantos metros de Kanda…**_

-Ya lo encontramos…-susurro Miranda escondida detrás de Marie

-Bien,-contesto Marie dándole indicaciones a su golem para que fuera con Komui-Ahora solo hay que esperar a que vengan…

-Se ve raro-comento la exorcista mirando a Kanda

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No lo sé, solo me da la impresión de que no se está comportando como normalmente, además se ve bastante serio pensando en algo…

-mmm, sí, creo que tienes razón…

_**----------------------------------Dos pisos debajo de la biblioteca**_

-ah…me muero…-jadeaba Lavi-Ya no puedo más…

-Yo tampoco, descansemos un rato-pidió Krory

-No podemos-les dijo Lenalee-si nos tardamos demasiado Allen se nos adelantara

-¿Allen?-pregunto Lavi-¿Acaso él también…

-eh…pues…si…Él también está intentando declararse a Kanda. Marie, Miranda y mi hermano lo están ayudando.

-¿Qué pasa Lavi?-le pregunto Krory al albino, pues la mirada de este de repente se volvió triste

-Esto no me gusta…-susurro Lavi- Aunque Allen y yo acordamos seguir siendo amigos sin importar quien se quedara con Yu …yo…me siento muy mal por estar compitiendo con él, es decir, somos amigos…no me parece demasiado bien competir ente nosotros

-¿Acordaron seguir siendo amigos?-dijo Lenalee-Entonces no deberías preocuparte, los mejores amigos a veces también compiten entre si, además si ustedes acordaron seguir siendo amigos con más razón no deberías preocuparte, Allen siempre cumple su palabra…-sonrió

-Tienes razón…-"Dios…que pésima persona soy…una parte de mi aun ve a Allen como un gran amigo pero por otra parte también lo veo como un obstáculo entre Yu y yo…una parte de mi lo veo como un enemigo… ¡No! No debo ni siquiera pensar en esas cosas ¡Él es mi amigo!¡Él es…

-Sigamos- les dijo lenalee sacando a Lavi de sus pensamientos

-¿Dónde estará ahora?-se pregunto Krory-…mmm… ¿Y si preguntamos a alguien?

-Si-Lenalee se acerco a una pareja de buscadores que pasaba por ahí, los cuales le respondieron que lo vieron yendo hacia la biblioteca

-¿A la biblioteca?-se extraño Lavi-¿Para qué querría ir ahí, Yu?, estaba seguro de que no le gustaba mucho leer

-¡Vamos! ¡Antes de que se vaya a otro lugar!-exclamo Lenalee empezando a correr seguida de Lavi y Krory

_**------------------------Cerca de la biblioteca… **_(Autora: Discúlpenme si los cambios de escenario las confunden un poco, porque la verdad a mi si me confunden algo XD…)

Inmensamente concentrado en su conversación con Bookman, el samurái no se movió de la puerta de la biblioteca, dándoles a Allen y a Komui tiempo para llegar. Al llegar Allen lo miro con una gran preocupación, se veía tan raro, con una cara tan seria y a la vez un tanto confundida.

-Allen, es hora, ve-le dijo Komui seriamente

-…Si…-susurro comenzando a acercarse pero tras un par de pasos después se quedo paralizado. No se pudo mover, no era porque no pudiera, sino porque no quería, no se atrevió a dar más pasos. De repente su determinación abandono su cuerpo impidiéndole moverse…"No puedo…no puedo hacer esto…¡NO PUEDO!"

"¿Qué le está pasando?" se preguntaron Marie, Miranda y Komui preocupados

-¡Ahí esta!-exclamo jadeante Lenalee que acababa de llegar con Lavi y Krory

En ese mismo momento Marie, Miranda y Komui se acercaron corriendo hacia Kanda empujando a Allen también…

Se quedaron mirando unos minutos. Kanda totalmente confundido, Lavi y Allen sonrojados y algo sorprendidos y los demás exorcistas se limitaban a mirarse entre ellos. Mirándose unos a otros se les ocurrió una idea:

Delante de la Biblioteca había otra habitación. Los exorcistas se miraron una última vez con una sonrisa y luego empujaron a los tres chicos dentro de la oscura habitación. Estos últimos no pudieron hacer nada para impedirlo pues estaban muy ocupados viéndose penetrantemente entre ellos…

-¡ah!-exclamo Lavi al golpearse con algo

-¡Ouch!-se quejo Allen

-¡Idiotas!-les grito Kanda pues los dos exorcistas había chocado fuertemente contra él.

-¡Gya! ¡Lo siento Yu!-se disculpo Lavi para después volverse a golpear contra algo-¡Ou!

-¡Ah!-grito Allen al caerse en el piso, los otros dos no lo vieron-estaba demasiado oscuro-y cayeron encima de él-¡Me…¡Me asfixian!

Lavi y Kanda se levantaron como pudieron y se recargaron en lo que parecían unos muebles.

-¡Pero qué…-empezó a decir Kanda seguido de una maldición-¡ Sáquenme de aquí o les juro que los rebanare a todos-exclamo furioso

-¿Enserio, Kanda? ¿Dónde está tu Katana?-le pregunto divertido Komui

-¡Maldito Komui!-grito el samurái al darse cuenta de que ya no traía su espada pues se la habían quitado cuando lo empujaron- ¡Sino no abres y me devuelves a mugen ahora mismo, me asegurare de dejarte en la enfermería mínimo dos mes! -le amenazo

-¡Vamos chicos ustedes pueden!-les dijo el científico intentando ignorar las amenazas de Kanda. Sabía que esto le costaría…muy caro pero valdría la pena… o al menos eso esperaba…

Mientras Kanda se dedicaba a lanzar un sinfín de maldiciones, Lavi y Allen se empezaban a acostumbrar a la oscuridad de la habitación. Pronto pudieron verse las manos y después pudieron verse entre ellos mismos y a la habitación.

Al parecer se encontraban en una especie de bodega u oficina abandonada, pues había muchos papeles en el suelo, libros, mesas, sillas, una decena de botellas…-probablemente pertenecientes al general Cross, eso explicaba sus pequeñas desapariciones, a veces se desaparecía por horas y horas y regresaba medio borracho, pero sin una sola botella en la mano…- en una esquina había una cama con barrotes oxidados, telarañas y sabanas polvorientas (autora: No se emocionen, no la van usar… lectoras: ¬¬)

"Esto no me puede estar pasando" pensaba Kanda mirándolos disimuladamente "Pero por otra parte…tal vez pueda descubrir quien escribió la carta…"

"Allen… de verdad no quisiera competir contra ti pero…amo a Yu… no lo puedo perder…no…no te dejare ganarlo" pensaba Lavi mirando a Allen entre la oscuridad

"Discúlpame Lavi… pero hare todo lo posible para Kanda que se enamore de mi…no ganaras…lo siento…Lavi…"se disculpaba internamente el peliblanco

-Kanda…-dijeron al mismo tiempo el pelirojo y el albino.

-¿Q-que quieren?-les pregunto intentando sonar como si nada

-Yo…-Lavi se acerco a él, paralizado Kanda no se movió cuando el pelirojo le tomo de la mejilla con la mano-…Te…te amo-acerco sus labios a los de él…

-¡Yo…-Allen se acerco corriendo-tropezando un poco- impidiendo el beso, para luego acercar su cara a la del samurái-…¡Yo también te amo!

-…-El samurái no salía del shock…Aquello no era posible, de repente los dos se acababan de declarar "Esto no es posible… debo seguir dormido…¿Cómo que lo dos me aman?" se pregunto-Ustedes…-empezó a captar- Ustedes escribieron la carta…¿juntos?

-Si.

-La escribimos juntos esperando que no te dieras cuenta al principio pero…pero ahora queríamos que lo supieras-explico Allen con un adorable sonrojo en la mejillas

-Se que a veces no me soportas, pero lo hago para que te fijes en mi-empezó a decir Lavi completamente sonrojado

-Yo me enamore de ti desde el principio y….y solo te reñía porque quería acercarme a ti

-…-"¡Vamos! ¡Di algo de una buena vez! ¡No te quedes callado, idiota!" se regañaba Kanda en un intento por articular palabra "¡¡DI ALGO, LO QUE SEA, UNA PALABRA!!"Se presiono- ¿Por qué…¿Por qué lo negaron al principio? Con los generales-logro preguntar con un leve sonrojo

-…-Los exorcistas se quedaron callados en un shock temporal

-¿Cómo sabes que los generales…

-¿¡Estabas ahí!?-exclamo Lavi

-…si…-un ligerísimo sentimiento de culpa le llego al corazón por haber visto como los torturaban y no hacer nada

En los siguientes minutos los dos chicos estuvieron diciendo-casi a gritos-lo mucho que lo amaban

Mientras tanto fuera de la habitación…

-Oigo unos gritos…pero no logro entenderlos-decía Lenalee con laoreja pegada aun vaso en la puerta

-¿Ya lo habrán logrado?-se pregunto Krory

-Espero que si…habrá que ver que dirá Kanda-comento Komui sonriente

-¡¡¡¡¡¡SUPERVISOR KOMUI!!!!!!

-¿Eh?-Komui miro hacia uno de los pasillos y para su desgracia era Reever con una cara que le decía que estaba en problemas

-¿¡Que hace aquí, supervisor!?-pregunto el australiano con una venita en la frente

-Estoy ayudando a dos chicos a encontrar el amor-explico

-¿Y qué hay del trabajo?, Hay una pila de papeles por firmar en tu escritorio, además de los que se le han estado acumulando en los últimos días

-… ¿Qué pasa?...-pregunto seriamente Komui al ver que Reever parecía más alterado que de costumbre

-¡Ah, si!-su semblante se tranquilizo un poco- Acaban de llegar tres llamadas urgentes de diferentes lugares del mundo.

-¿Qué?-se extraño Komui-¿Cómo que…

-Esos lugares son América/México, Africa/Egipto, Asia/India. Los buscadores dicen que necesitan ayuda urgente pues cerca de esos lugares están empezando a llegar akumas y no van a poder proteger la inocencia demasiado tiempo

-Qué raro… ¿Las tres llamadas al mismo tiempo?

-Por raro que parezca, así es, los tres llamaron al mismo tiempo…

-Están siendo atacados… ¿Cómo cuanto les queda antes de que los akumas lleguen a donde están ellos?

-Calculan que los akumas llegaran a los puntos exactos en solo unos cuantos días

-…ah…-suspiro- No hay tiempo para juegos-les dijo Komui a los exorcistas que los miraban preocupados por la noticia- Tendremos que dejar esto para otro día- abrió la puerta de la habitación dejando medio ciegos a los tres exorcistas

-¡No hay mucho tiempo!-les dijo antes de que Kanda lo amenazara- Hay una misión urgente. Verán…

Komui les explico con detalle lo que estaba pasando en esos lugares y de inmediato hizo tres equipos:

Kanda y Lenalee irían a Asia/India

Allen, Miranda y Krory irían a África/Egipto

Lavi y Marie a América/México

-Contamos con ustedes-les dijo Komui antes de irse- Suerte…

Los exorcistas asintieron. Lavi, Allen y Kanda se miraron…tendrían que hablar después de la misión…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Puff pufff… creo que me inspire un poco… Dios…no se porque pero se me hizo largo…Bueno, ¿Les gusto? ¿Qué les pareció los lugares que escogí? Los escogí al momento pero me gustaron...En fin…EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE _**ATENTAMENTE ¿QUIEN?**_... LOS TRES EQUIPOS SE DIRIGEN A SUS DESTINOS…LAVI Y ALLEN PIENSAN EN KANDA AL MISMO TIEMPO QUE EL SAMURAI PIENSA EN ELLOS… PERO DEJAN LOS SENTIMIENTOS A UN LADO POR UNOS DIAS PARA CUMPLIR CON SU MISION…DESCUBREN QUE LAS TRES LLAMADAS NO FUERON PURA CONSCIDENCIA ¿COMO ES ESTA INOCENCIA? ¿QUE ES LO QUE LES PASARA CUANDO LOS CIENTOS DE AKUMAS SE EMPIECEN A CONVERTIR EN DEMASIADOS?...TRES GRANDES Y DIFICILES PELEAS SE ACERCAN…LOS NOES ESTAN EMPEÑADOS EN DESTRUTIRLOS... Esto suena como un final pero la verdad aun faltan un par de capítulos…como se podrán dar cuenta el próximo cap es mas de acción pero por supuesto no perderé el toque romántico en esta historia…Ojala les guste el próximo cap, HASTA ENTONCES!!!!!! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!!!!BYE!!!!!!!!!


	8. Inocencia partida

Hola a todas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bueno este es el 8º capitulo… Lamento la tardanza…Como dije en cap anterior esta vez va haber un poco de acción, que por cierto casi no pongo en mis fics y la verdad como que me costó trabajo… pero bueno, Ojala les guste^^. _**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS ^^, de verdad se los agradezco a todas^^**_

D gray man le pertenece a Katsura Hoshino…

Disfutenlo^^

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**8.- Inocencia partida **

Lavi, Allen y Kanda se miraron…tendrían que hablar después de la misión…

Kanda se dirigió a su habitación para empacar sus escasas pertenencias al igual que los demás exorcistas. No podía sacarse de la mente la voz de Allen diciendo que le amaba, ni la imagen de Lavi a punto de besarlo, era simplemente confuso, en un principio siempre pensó que solo una persona había escrito la carta, pero ahora…¿Por qué la escribieron juntos?...

Tuvo el impulso de salir de su habitación y preguntarles personalmente, pero había cosas más importantes en ese momento y no tenía tiempo de… "líos amorosos", por llamarles de alguna manera… Ahora lo que más importaba era ir a aquellos lugares por la inocencia y traerla como fuera.

Salio apresuradamente de la habitación intentando pensar solamente en lo mucho que importaba dirigirse a su destino lo más rápido posible.

En el camino de repente se percato de que alguien iba detrás de él, miro tras su hombro un momento y luego desvió la mirada al ver que era Allen-quien estaba completamente sonrojado. No dijeron nada y siguieron caminando, pronto Lavi se le unió a Allen detrás de él, haciendo la atmosfera un poco incomoda para los tres.

Kanda intento acelerar el paso para no tener que permanecer demasiado tiempo con ellos. Se alegro al ver a todos los demás reunidos en el rio subterráneo ya listos para partir…

Los tres exorcistas se miraron disimuladamente por una ultima vez…

**-------------------------------------------------------En Egipto, cerca del rio Nilo…**

Allen, Miranda y Krory caminaban lo más rápido que podían, pero el tremendo sol les hacía perder fuerzas rápidamente, sumándole a eso ya empezaban a tener alucinaciones a causa de la sed y el calor. Parecia que llevaban caminando horas y horas sin parar…

-grr…-gruño Allen- La proxima vez deberíamos pedirle a Komui algún medio de transporte…

-ah…me da la impresión de que no hemos avanzado nada, solo hay mas arena…-decia Miranda secándose en sudor de la frente- ¿Todavia queda un poco de agua, Krory?-le pregunto la alemana, pero no recibió respuesta-¿Krory?

-¿Krory?-Allen se detenio y miro hacia atrás-¡Krory!

El exorcista se encontraba quieto viendo algo que los otros dos no podían

-Elia…Eliade…-susurro- Que bueno…que estas aquí…

Miranda solo lo miro confundida y Allen lo miro con tristeza, luego se acerco a él y lo sacudió un poco, esa no era la primera vez que le pasaba, le dio un poco de lastima

-Krory…-le dijo- Es una ilusión…ella…ella no esta aquí, no es real

-…-Krory pareció escucharlo y su mirada también se lleno de una inmensa tristeza- Lo siento… Sigamos…

-Krory…

Así sin más los tres siguieron caminando- y alucinando un poco- hasta llegar a lo que parecía un pequeño pueblo al lado del enorme Rio Nilo. A pesar del gran cansancio que tenían permanecían alertas por si se aparecía algún akuma. Esperaban encontrarse con varios en el camino pero no hubo ni uno solo…

-Ahora…-empezó a decir Allen mirando alrededor-Hay que encontrar a los buscadores…ah…esto va para largo…

-mmm…según esto-dijo Miranda leyendo un cuadernillo que les entrego Komui con mas detalles de la misión- Deberían estar por aquí, Komui dijo que nos esperarían a la orilla del rio…

-…-silencio por parte de los exorcistas a quienes se les apareció una gota de sudor al mirar el rio

-Debió ser más especifico-comento Krory

-Sugiero que nos detengamos a descansar un poco-les dijo el peliblanco- Realmente necesitamos guardar enegia

-Si por mi esta bien. ¿Crees que sea pura coincidencia, Allen?

-¿mmm?¿Lo de las tres llamadas?...Pues no lo sé en realidad, tal vez si sea una coincidencia

-mmm…

Se quedaron en silencio cada quien metido en sus pensamientos. Los tres estaban un poco preocupados de que aun no se hubieran encontrado con akumas y eso los ponía algo nerviosos.

Mientras tanto Allen permanecía mirando hacia el rio pensando en Kanda. Con todo esto de la misión ni siquiera el samurái pudo responder a sus declaraciones, mas bien ni siquiera pudo decir palabra alguna. ¿Qué habrá pasando por la mente del peliazul cuando le dijo que lo amaba? Se estrujo el cerebro preguntándose si Kanda amaría a Lavi o alguien más. Las posibilidades de que él lo amara parecían casi nulas…pero no debía perder la esperanza

-¡Ahí están!

Los tres exorcistas regresaron a la realidad de golpe y vieron como un par de buscadores se acercaban

-Menos mal…-jadeo uno- Ya están aquí

-Si, no se preocupen-les dijo Allen con una sonrisa- ¿Dónde esta la inocencia?

-Está a unos metros mas allá -respondió el otro- es un poco rara

-Pues entonces vamos

Los exorcistas y los dos buscadores se dirigieron hacia una casa que no llamaba mucho la atención por fuera y tampoco por dentro, eran simplemente cuatro paredes y un techo de cemento. Al entrar los exorcistas agradecieron que ahí estuviera un poco mas fresco que afuera

-¿Cuál es la inocencia?-pregunto Miranda con curiosidad

-Esta.-uno de los buscadores camino hacia un objeto plano y envuelto en papel, protegido por dos sellos.

Quito los sellos y tomo el objeto para mostrárselos a los exorcistas…

**---------------------------------------------------En ese mismo momento en India**

Lenalee y Kanda caminaban pesadamente hacia una pequeña casucha donde se suponía que estaban los buscadores. El samurái iba soltando una buena cantidad de maldiciones pues detestaba los lugares tan calurosos, por otra parte lenalee iba al tanto de que no se apareciera algún akuma, había muchísimas personas lo que les hacia ir mas despacio.

Al mismo tiempo que lanzaba maldiciones contra todo, Kanda iba pensando en Lavi y Allen. El conejo estuvo tan cerca de besarlo… y el moyashi… Dios, ¿Qué haría? ¿A quién escogería? ¿A quién amaba realmente? ¿Amaba a alguno de los dos? ¿Por qué era todo tan difícil? Ya había olvidado por que odiaba todo lo que tenía que ver con el amor; porque lo confundía.

-La próxima vez que Komui me vuelva a enviar a esta clase de lugares lo voy a…-amenaza Kanda en susurros "Y la próxima vez que se les ocurra volver a encerrarme…"pensaba rechinando los dientes

-…-Lenalee suspiro nerviosamente

Una vez que estuvieron frente a la casucha dieron unos golpecitos en la puerta de madera gastada. Un buscador abrió la puerta y sonrió al ver que eran ellos

-Qué bueno que están aquí, exorcistas, ya estábamos bastante nerviosos-les dijo dejándolos pasar

-¿Y bien?-repuso secamente el samurái-¿Dónde está la inocencia?

-Aquí.- le dio al exorcista un objeto plano metido en una bolsa…

----------------------------------------------------**En Mexico…más específicamente en Teotihuacan **(autora: no se me ocurrió otro lugar…)

-Jamas había venido aquí-comentaba marie mirando hacia todas partes-¿Y tu Lavi?

-Tampoco…ah…fue tan difícil llegar aquí…cuando regrese a la Orden estudiare español-le dijo Lavi recordando los problemas que tuvieron para pedir información pues no hablaban español- Es un lugar interesante…

-Si, bastante…ahora, ¿Dónde se supone que veremos a los buscadores?

-Komui dijo que cerca de las pirámides…¿Por qué nunca es especifico?-se quejo el pelirojo

-Pues entonces hay que esperarlos aquí

-Bien…

Se quedaron en silencio esperando a los buscadores.

"Yu… ¿A quién amas?" se pregunto Lavi. El pelirojo sabia que no estaba nada bien amar a Kanda, iba en contra de las reglas de un Bookman, el viejo panda de seguro se enojaría o tal vez ya estaría enojado ya que los rumores vuelan rapidísimo por la Orden, le esperaría un buen sermón al regresar... "Yu…¿Sientes algo por mi?"

-¡Deben ser ellos!-le dijo Marie

-¡Exorcistas!-gritaron tres buscadores

Los buscadores los llevaron un poco lejos de ese lugar y luego les dieron una caja algo grande y plana

-…

Los tres grupos de exorcistas tenían ante sus ojos una parte de espejo roto del tamaño de sus cabezas. Sin duda era una inocencia bastante extraña. Les preguntaron a los buscadores si ellos habían roto el espejo a lo que respondieron que ellos encontraron el espejo en esas mismas condiciones…

Kanda, Allen y Lavi tomaron cada quien el espejo entre sus manos y los miraron detenidamente.

Los tres dieron un salto al ver las caras de sus compañeros en el espejo. Eran ridículo pues estaban en tres lugares diferentes del mundo

(autora: para hacer esta conversación un poquito mas fácil y para no tener que poner los cambios de escenario a cada rato voy a hacer esto: La **negrita **será para Kanda, la _cursiva _será para Allen y lo subrayado será para Lavi,)

_-¿¡Lavi, Kanda!?-exclamo el peliblanco mirando sorprendido el rostro de sus dos compañeros a través del espejo-¿¡Como es que…_

-¿¡Pero como!?-Lavi los miraba incrédulo 

**-¿Moyashi, Conejo?-pregunto Kanda con el ceño fruncido tanbien con un gran asombro- mmm…¿Ustedes también tienen un espejo?**

_-Si. -respondió Allen intentando tranquilizarse_

-Yo también tengo un espejo…Que raro… Esta inocencia…¿Y su espejo esta roto?

_-El mio si esta un poco roto…es como si fuera una esquina_

**-Este también esta roto…-hubo un pequeño silencio-Si podemos comunicarnos tal eso signifique que tenemos tres partes de una sola inocencia…**

_**-**__Eso explicaría el porqué de las tres llamadas al mismo tiempo…si son una sola inocencia reaccionan al mismo tiempo…_

**-Bueno, eso en realidad no importa demasiado, debemos regresar a la Orden ahora-les dijo el peliazul seriamente**

-Bien… Por cierto-les dijo el pelirojo- ¿Ustedes han peleado contra algún akuma? Porque por aquí no ah aparecido ninguno…

_-mmm…No nosotros tampoco hemos peleado_

**-Pues será mejor que se preparen, porque por aquí ya empezaron a llegar…-les dijo Kanda antes de desaparecer**

------------------------------------------------------------En India

-Tomen.-Kanda le dio el espejo a uno de los buscadores-Cuídenla y quédense aquí

Lenalee y Kanda salieron de la pequeña casa para encontrarse con más, muchos más akumas de los que esperaban. Después de salir de su asombro los dos exorcistas activaron sus inocencias y atacaron intentando no separarse demasiado de la casa, pues ese era el obvio objetivo de los akumas. Para su suerte la mayoría eran akumas de nivel uno y solo uno que otro de nivel dos que Kanda no tardo en destruir.

Por su parte Lenalee le daba vueltas a la casa evitando que los akumas se acercaran.

-¡Kanda!-exclamo de repente la china sin mirarlo

-¿Qué?-le pregunto Kanda mientras partía en dos a un akuma

-¿Amas a Lavi o a Allen?-le pregunta la chica a gritos por el estruendo de las explosiones

-¿¡QUE!?¡NO ES EL MOMENTO PARA HABLAR DE ESTO!¡NI SIQUIERA ES ASUNTO TUYO!-le regaño Kanda con un leve sonrojo-¡CONCENTRATE!

-Ah…-suspiro-Esta bien.

No muy a lo lejos alguien observaba la batalla mientras se llevaba a la boca un dulce. Skin Boric miraba la escena con una sonrisa, por fin había encontrado algo que divertirse un rato. Miro a los dos exorcistas con detenimiento y le llamo más la atención el exorcista de la espada y la coleta.

-Vaya…quien diría que me encontraría con el aprendiz afeminado de Tiedoll-se dijo con una sonrisa- Lo hare pedazos en tan solo unos minutos y dejare a la otra para el final, será como romper una ramita JAJAJA-solto una carcajada que le hubiera puesto los pelos de punta a cualquiera

------------------------------------------------------------En Mexico

-¿Marie oyes algo?-le pregunto Lavi a su compañero de agudo oído

-Sí. Escucho muchos akumas viniendo rápidamente hacia aca.

-¿Desde dónde?

-Del cielo…-señalo Marie

Lavi miro hacia arriba para ver una pequeña nube negra sobre ellos. Sin duda eran los akumas. Lavi activo su martillo y lo hizo crecer.

-Vayan a un lugar más seguro y no se muevan de ahí-le dijo Lavi a los buscadores-Acabaremos con ellos rápidamente

Los akuma no tardaron en llegar hacia donde estaban ellos, Era una enorme cantidad. Cada uno peleaba con todo, usando todo lo que sabían. Se encontraron varios nivel dos pero no fue mucho problema para ellos dos. Les pareció que de algún modo entre mas destruían mas aparecian como si nunca se acabaran pero no les importaba, tenían que proteger la inocencia como fuera.

-Este…Lavi...-le dijo Marie al pelirojo

-¿Qué pasa Marie? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

-No-respondió destruyendo a uno-…Quería preguntarte algo, sé que no es realmente asunto mio pero ¿estás dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por tener a Kanda? ¿Vas a desobedecer a Bookman?

-Marie, ¿Te das cuenta de que estamos peleando en este momento?-le respondió Lavi apenado y con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

-Lo se, lo se, pero es que tenia curiosidad desde hace algún tiempo

-Te respondo después ¿Si?

-Si, esta bien-dijo Marie con una sonrisa

En ese mismo momento Tyki Mikk sonreía desde un árbol viendo a los dos exorcistas que próximamente mataría.

---------------------------------------------------------------En Egipto

Allen, Miranda y Krory permanecían espalda con espalda a la espera de que se aparecieran los akuma en cualquier momento y en efecto en el momento menos esperado varias decenas de disparos se oyeron. Miranda los protegió en el momento justo y luego aparecieron…

Se quedaron boquiabiertos. Eran cientos de akumas, nivel uno, dos y Allen juraría haber visto a unos de nivel tres pero deseo con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera así.

Allen y Krory se lanzaron al ataque rápidamente. Nerviosos por la enorme cantidad de akumas que tenían enfrente, tendrían que usar todas sus fuerzas si querían destruirlos a todos. Por supuesto a Krory casi no le faltarían energías…

Durante los primeros minutos de la batalla Krory miro disimuladamente a Allen. A veces se le olvidaba que el peliblanco era tan solo un chico de 15 años, el chico peleaban tan bien y tan seguro de si mismo, como si no le temiera a la muerte, como si no tuviera miedo de morir para salvar a los demás… No sabía porque pensaba en todo ese en aquel momento, pero de seguro Lavi seria la pareja ideal de él…

-Jijijiji- desde el otro lado del inmenso rio Road Kamelot reía mientras miraba a los tres exorcistas, especialmente al peliblanco de ojos plateados…-Miranda y Allen...nos vemos otra vez jijiji-susurro. Llevaba consigo a una extraña sombrilla parlante que en realidad le pertenecía al Conde del Milenio.

---

Pasaron los minutos y los akumas no acababan para los tres equipos… Estas peleas serian mas duras de lo que se imaginaban… Mientras tanto los tres Noe se mantenían lejos esperando el momento adecuado.

"¿De dónde salen tantos?" se preguntaba Allen quien se encontraba cada vez mas cansado

"Esto se está poniendo feo…" Lavi intentaba por todos los medios no salir herido pues parecía que la pelea duraría bastante más tiempo

"¡Malditos akumas!" Gritaba mentalmente el samurái preguntándose al mismo tiempo si alguien estaría detrás de todo aquello…

Los akuma iban apareciendo y apareciendo unos tras otros, aquellos campos de batalla eran parecidos a un infierno…no, más bien era todo un infierno para los exorcistas, Tendrían mucha suerte si salían con vida de aquellas batallas y tendrían aun más suerte si regresaban con las inocencias a la Orden…

Los Noe por su parte sonreían radiantemente…Era hora…

**--------------------------------------------------------------En India…**

-¡Prepárense exorcistas!-exclamo Skin Borik

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por fin!!! Al fin acabe este cap… lo siento me acabo de dar cuenta de que la acción no es precisamente lo mío…Bueno, por cierto, disculpen mis pequeños errores…EJEM EJEM…EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DE ATENTAMENTE ¿QUIEN?...LA BATALLA DE KANDA Y LENALEE CONTRA EL COMEDULCES SKIN, MARIE Y LAVI CONTRA TYKI Y KRORY MIRANDA Y ALLEN CONTRA LA PEQUEÑA Y PELIGROSA ROAD… LOS NOES NO SE DETIENEN POR NINGUN MOTIVO NI TIENEN COMPASION…LOS EXORCISTAS SE DAN CUENTA DE QUE ESTAN DESTINADOS A PERDER PERO TAL VEZ LA INOCENCIA PUEDA SACARLOS DE ESTO…EL AMOR QUE TIENEN EN SUS CORAZONES PUEDE SACARLOS DE ESTO…QUIZA PUEDAN REGRESAR A LA ORDEN…PERO POR OTRA PARTE TAL VEZ SOLO REGRESEN ALGUNOS…bien… entonces espero que les guste el próximo cap^^…como dije hace rato esto de la acción no es lo mío así que tal vez me tarde un poco…HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!!!!!!!!!!GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!!!!!!BYE!!!!!!!!!^^


	9. Invocacion de una inigualable pelea

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bueno aquí me tienen^^…Por cierto _**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS **_…¡Oh Dios mío!(autora se jala el cabello)¿¡Qué hago!? ¿¡Qué hago?!¿KandaXLavi? o ¿KandaX Allen?¡AH!(autora se da de golpes con el teclado)...ay, lo siento, estoy en plena lucha interna para decidirme por cual pareja poner, espero que termine bien esta historia, _**intentare**_ que todo termine bien aunque **no les garantizo nada MUAJAJAJAJA**-con eso de que se me da poner dramática y triste una historia que empezó tan empalagosa jejeje-En fin ya no las distraigo…

D gray man y todos los personajes que uso en esta historia son de Katsura Hoshino

Disfrutenlo^^

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**9.-Invocacion de una inigualable pelea **(no sé porque se me ocurrió ponerle así ^^)

**-------------------------------------------------------------------En India…**

-¡PREPARENCE EXORCISTAS!-exclamo con voz divertida Skin Boric

-¿Quién…-Al escuchar aquella voz Kanda dejo de pelear. Miro en todas direcciones del campo de batalla y en medio del humo de las explosiones vio al Noe…-¿Tu otra vez?-pregunto con una sonrisa en el rostro-¡Lenalee!

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunto al chica

-¡Encárgate de estos akuma!-le pidió

-¡Bien!-asintió la chica lanzándose de nuevo al ataque

-Yo mientras tanto me encargare de este…-dijo para si mismo al tiempo que se dirigía corriendo hacia donde estaba el Noe

Skin lo miraba con desafío, como si pensara que no era un oponente digno para él. Todo su cuerpo temblaba de pura emoción pues ya había pasado algún tiempo desde que había peleado contra un exorcista y además desde hace bastante tiempo le había dado curiosidad como pelearía el tal Kanda dándolo todo…Después de matarlo podría regresar con el Conde del Milenio y decirle con extremo orgullo y arrogancia que había cumplido su misión…"¡JAJAJAJAJA!" soltó una gran carcajada al pensar en todo eso…

-Tu otra vez ¿eh? No te cansas de perseguirme-le dijo Kanda

-En realidad perseguía al general cuatro ojos que es tu maestro, pero por otra parte siempre me ah dado curiosidad como peleas, ahora…empecemos de una vez, exorcista

-¿Tienes prisa?

-Me muero de ganas de matarte para decirle después al Conde-sonrio malévolamente

-No esperes que te lo ponga fácil…-Kanda le miro seriamente

-No sabes con quien te metes…

-Pronto lo sabré…aunque¿sabes? Me siento decepcionado, no pareces muy fuerte…

En ese momento el cuerpo de Skin tembló rápidamente y de un momento a otro la gabardina que traía se hizo pedazos, los cuales cayeron lentamente en la arena… Kanda miro casi atónito al Noé-aunque intento esconder su asombro. La piel de este brillaba con un resplandor amarillo-dorado y podía ver chispas doradas por todo su cuerpo…¿Qué rayos era este Noe?

-¿Aun te sientes decepcionado de pelear contra mi?-le pregunto Skin

-mmm…no me dejo llevar por las apariencias…

-¡Entonces Empecemos!

Skin Borik le lanzo una especie de rayos, los cuales llego a evadir excepto uno. Uno de los rayos le había dado en la pierna y sintió una fuerte corriente eléctrica que le hizo poner un gesto de dolor en el rostro.

-¿Sentiste eso, exorcista?-le pregunto Skin-¿Qué te pareció?

-Tsk…

Kanda se lanzo a darle una estocada de frente. No tuvo problemas para dársela pues Skin ni siquiera intento evadirlo. Al momento que la espada toco el cuerpo de Skin sintió otra vez aquella descarga por todo su cuerpo y esta vez con mas intensidad.

-¿Qué rayos…

-Veras, no solo te puedo lanzar rayos, sino que también cuando me toques recibirás una descarga. Por tu cara diría que ya me estas tomando en serio.

-Maldito-susurro Kanda con el ceño fruncido

-Veamos cuanto duras antes de que ya no aguantes mis descargas, tu muerte va a ser muy lenta y dolorosa…

-¡Ja!-Kanda simplemente sonrió "Morir…si como no" pensó divertido

**---------------------------------------------------------------En Egipto…**

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ALLEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-exclamo Road

-¿?-Allen se quedo paralizado al oír aquella voz.

-¿Allen? ¿Qué pasa?-le pregunto Krory que seguía peleando con los akumas

-Me aprecio oír…

-No…-susurro Miranda, ella también había oído aquella voz, que le recordaba el dolor que había sentido cuando el encuentro con Road Kamelot

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HOLA ALLEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!-le saludo Road con una enorme sonrisa mientras agitaba la mano desde el otro lado del rio

-¿¡Road!?-el peliblanco la miro horrorizado

-¡Juguemos, Allen!-le dijo la Noé

-…-Allen miro a sus compañeros-¡Miranda, Krory, yo me encargo de ella, ustedes no se acerquen!-les pidió con suplica en el rostro, pues no quería que Miranda que era tan insegura se volviera a enfrentar a ella y por otra parte Krory no conocía las habilidades de la chica.

-¡Bien!-le grito Krory entre las explosiones

-…-Miranda solo lo miro insegura y preocupada

Allen se acerco corriendo a la orilla del rio y miro seriamente a la Noe. Road mantenía una sonrisa juguetona en el rostro junto con una mirada un tanto picara. Sin duda la Noe daba más miedo cuando se comportaba como una niña y no como una sádica…

-¿Quieres jugar conmigo, Allen?

-¿Escogerás un escenario para nuestra pelea, Road?

-Sip.

Y antes de que el peliblanco pudiera pensar coherentemente todo a su alrededor cambio a un extraño pero familiar lugar. El suelo de tablero de ajedrez, caramelos puntiagudos, regalos pequeños y enormes con listones por todas partes, el lugar a pesar del aspecto colorido daba escalofríos…

-Allen…

-¡!-Allen se dio la vuelta bruscamente y justo en ese mismo instante la pequeña Noe se lanzo poniéndole los brazos al cuello y le planto un beso en los labios. Se quedo petrificado… ¡¡¡¡Su primer beso!!!!¡¡¡¡El beso que debió pertenecerle a Kanda!!!!¡¡¡¡NOOOOO!!!!

_(Mientras tanto en India el samurái estornudo en medio de su pelea con Skin Borik) _

Road se separo de él rápidamente para evitar el golpe del peliblanco, quien ahora tenía un aura negra asesina y a la vez depresiva a su alrededor.

-¿eh? ¿Qué te pasa, Allen?

-Ese beso…Era para Kanda…GRR… ¡Era para Kanda!-Allen gruño a la Noe con furia

-¿Para Kanda? ¿Quién es ese? ¿Tu novio?-puso cara de pocos amigos-...Bueno no importa, lo matare después si es que no está muerto aun-sonrió

-…-Intento recuperar la compostura y ponerse serio para su pelea- Primero: Nada de trucos, Road, pelea limpio

-¿Me estas poniendo una condición? Lo siento, soy una Noe y nosotros no siempre Jugamos limpio, mi lindo Allen. Prepárate…-Otra vez aquella sonrisa solo que esta vez era una sonrisa realmente aterradora.

En ese momento aparecieron a su alrededor otras tres Roads-eran cuatro en total-, pero diferentes entre si. Una de ella parecía una muñeca de trapo, otra era una Road vestida como exorcista, otra era una Road vestida con un disfraz de ángel y la última era supuestamente la verdadera Noe.

-Sin duda esta no será una pelea pareja…

-¿Pelea?-dijeron las cuatro niñas al mismo tiempo- Yo diría más bien juego

-Ah…-Allen bufo y puso los ojos en blanco-¿A qué vamos a jugar, Road?

-¡¡¡¡Acertijos, adivinanzas!!!!

-¿Qué?...- "No creí que fuera tan literal cuando decía "Jugar" " pensó Allen con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

-Debes responder a todas mis adivinanzas, si respondes mal tendrás que pelear contra alguna de nosotras…

-…- "Demonios…mmm…tal vez debería ignorarla y atacar de una buena vez"

-Si atacas ahora, no iremos las cuatro al mismo tiempo contra ti-dijeron a unisonó las niñas como si le hubieran leído el pensamiento- Duda que puedas contra todas, mi lindo Allen

-¡Empecemos, Allen!...mmm… la primera adivinanza: Son seguidores de un Dios falso, unos demonios negros que se creen ángeles pero en realidad matan más de lo que salvan ¿Quién son?

-...-Allen lo reflexiono "Demonios negros que se creen ángeles, sin duda esos son ellos. Los Noé se creen santos "-Los Noe.

-¡Mal!

-¿¡Que!?-exclamo Allen confundido, pero antes de que pudiera replicar mas la Road exorcista se lanzo en su dirección dando estocadas con una sombrilla (quien sabe de dónde la saco) pudo evitar el primer golpe y al dar la sombrilla contra el suelo todo temblos y se produjo una gran estruendo-¿¡Porque, Road!?¿¡Porque estoy mal!?-pregunto

-La respuesta correcta es: Los exorcistas. A mi parecer los exorcistas son unos demonios negros que dicen que salvan pero en realidad matan, se creen ángeles que no son.-explicaron las Noes

-¡Eso no es cier…- antes de que pudiera terminar le dio una patada a la Road exorcista y esta fue a estamparse contra unos caramelos puntiagudos, soltó una risa y se convirtió en polvo

-La siguiente adivinanza: Todos les temen y los odian a pesar de ser los verdaderos ángeles, solo quieren cumplir con su cometido, son los borregos puros ¿Quiénes son?

-…-"Haber… en otra situación habría dicho los exorcistas, pero viéndolo desde el punto de vista de un Noe… Los Noe siempre dicen que son los buenos… supongo que esa es la respuesta…"pensó el peliblanco- ah…-suspiro- Lo Noe.

-¡Bien! ¡En ese caso te ahorras la pelea contra la Road angel.

-¿eh? ¿Así nada mas?

-¿Quieres pelear? Tú siempre tan valiente, mi lindo Allen, entonces pelea.

-¡No…¡espera!...-"¿¡Por qué rayos abrí la boca!?"

**----------------------------------------------------------------En Mexico**

**-**Esto…Esto esta yendo muy lejos… ¿Por qué no se acaban?-se quejaba el pelirrojo mientras intentaba usar todos los sello que conocía-No voy a durar mucho tiempo más…y Marie tampoco-se decía mientras le echaba un vistazo a Marie que estaba a unos cuantos metros lejos de él.

-¡Lavi!-le grito de repente Marie, quien ahora se acercaba corriendo.

-¿Qué pasa, Marie?

-¿Cuando llegamos aquí éramos los únicos?-le pregunto agitado

-Eh…si, yo no vi a nadie

-Yo realmente no puse mucha atención a los sonidos pero ahora me acabo de dar cuenta de que hay alguien mas aquí, una persona.

-¿Qué? ¡Demonios! ¡Hay que sacarla de aquí!...-el pelirojo se altero-¿Por donde lo oyes Marie?

-Por aya-le dijo el exorcista señalando hacia unos arboles frondosos

-¡Ok, voy hacia aya!-le dijo Lavi- ¿Puedes encargarte de estos akuma un momento?

-Si, ve.

Lavi encogió su martillo y corrió a donde se suponía que estaba aquella persona, rogo por que los akuma aun no se hubieran percatado de su presencia.

Llego a los arboles jadeando y cuando miro hacia arriba entre las ramas, no vio a nadie…

-Buenas tardes, exorcista.

-¡!-al darse la vuelta casi da un salto al ver a un hombre frente a él.

Era un hombre alto, de piel oscura y vestido con un traje muy elegante, las cicatrices en su frente dejaban muy claro que era un Noe.

-Buenas tardes… -dijo el pelirojo con una mirada fría

-mmm…hace tiempo que no veía a un exorcista tan joven. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso la Orden Oscura está reclutando niños ahora? Jajaja -se burlo el Noe mientras sacaba un cigarrillo y lo encendía- Son solo unos niños que juegan a tratar de salvar al mundo…

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Lavi activo su martillo y di un golpe hacia el Noe haciendo que se le cayera el cigarro de la boca

-¿Niños? ¿A quién le dices niño?-le dijo Lavi con una sonrisa mientras se preparaba para activar su inocencia

-…

Lavi activo su inocencia y activo su cello de fuego "Maruhi", intento atacar pero esta vez el Noe se hizo a un lado tan rápido que ni siquiera vio cuando se subió a uno de los arboles

-sabes, los niños no deberían jugar con fuego

-¿Cuál es tu nombre, Noe?-le pregunto Lavi ignorando el comentario

-¡oh, pero que modales! Mi nombre es Tyki Mikk.-inclino levemente la cabeza- Por otra parte tu…no tienes nombre ¿o si?

-Me llamo Lavi…-respondió

-Realmente no me interesa mucho saber tu nombre, al fin y al cabo vas a morir dentro de poco…

- Ya veremos…

---

_Y así empezaron las tres peleas, a los exorcistas se les hacía cada vez más difícil evadir o atacar a los Noes pues ya habían gastado bastante energía peleando con los akuma. Los tres exorcistas se preocupaban de que sus compañeros tuvieran problemas por eso los miraban de vez en cuando para ver si todavía estaban "bien" y con bien se referían a que todavía no estaban muertos pues sus compañeros también estaban casi en su límite y eso que no estaban peleando contra Noes._

_Otra cosa que ocupaba la mente de los tres exorcistas eran sus "lios amorosos". Allen pensaba en Kanda al igual que Lavi y Kanda se preguntaba si amaba a alguien y a quien escogería cuando regresara a la Orden… Regresar… el más grande miedo de los tres era no regresar a su hogar… no volver a ver a su persona amada…_

_Estaban demasiados concentrados para preguntarse que había sido de los buscadores que se quedaron con la Inocencia…_

---

Lenalee se seco las lágrimas y lucho por mantener la compostura cuando a unos metros vio como los buscadores- que tenían la Inocencia- se convertían en polvo dejando solo la ropa…

Ignorando el deseo de arrodillarse y ponerse a llorar se dirigió a donde estuvieron los buscadores y tomo el espejo roto, el cual sin duda le estorbaría para pelear pero tenia que protegerlo a toda costa…

---

Miranda cayó de rodillas en la hirviente arena llorando sin cesar. Cuando se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde… los buscadores habían muerto… "Si solo… si yo hubiera…" repetía una y otra vez

Krory también se dio cuenta demasiado tarde como para salvarlos, sabía que Miranda no se repondría rápidamente asi que tuvo que pelear mientras a la vez intentaba proteger a la exorcista. Quería gritarle a Miranda que se levantara pero si lo hacia la exorcista se deprimiría aun mas… Dejo a Miranda sola un momento-rogando porque no le pasara nada- y tomo la Inocencia para regresar y dársela a su compañera mientras le decía "Miranda necesitas reponerte, si mueres aquí y la Inocencia es destruida los esfuerzos de los buscadores habrán sido en vano" La exorcista asintió levemente…

---

Marie tomo la inocencia de entre la ropa polvosa de uno de los buscadores e intento guardarse el espejo roto en la chaqueta, siguió peleando sin importarle que el espejo le estuviera rasgando un poco la piel, la cosa se estaba poniendo demasiado fea… "¿Sobreviviremos? "Se pregunto con una mirada triste y un suspiro, un chorro de sangre de akuma le mancho la cara haciéndole pensar en que tal vez la respuesta a su pregunta era No "Miranda…" pensó acongojado

---

Solo pasaron cinco minutos pero parecía que habían pasado horas desde que habían empezado a pelear… No iban a durar más… Eso lo sabían bien, tal vez no les gustara la idea, pero…pero podían perder y si lo hacían la Orden oscura perdería a la mayoría de los exorcistas que tenia…

---

Siguieron pasando los minutos y milagrosamente los akumas parecían a punto de acabarse. Lenalee, Miranda, Krory y Marie se alegraron cuando por fin lograron destruirlos a todos pero después ya no les quedo fuerza para seguir conscientes…

**---------------------------------------------------------------------En India**

Kanda se apoyo en una pierna, exhausto. El Noe era más fuerte de lo que se había imaginado.

Preocupado por Lenalee volteo a donde se suponía que debía estar ella, vio que ya no había akumas pero la exorcista estaba derrumbada en la arena con el espejo roto entre las manos… ¡Demonios! Komui lo iba a matar si Lenalee moria… por otra parte ya no tenía demasiadas esperanzas para regresar…

Corrió hacia ella al tiempo que esquivaba uno de los tantos rayos de Skin Borik. Tomo la Inocencia de las manos de la chica y luego corrió lo mas lejos que pudo de ella, pues-si seguía viva- se arriesgaba a que uno de los ataques de Skin le diera…

**-----------------------------------------------------------------En Egipto**

Krory por fin pudo derrumbarse en la arena, sonrió, satisfecho de haber logrado su cometido. Miro a Miranda y ambos sonrieron para luego caer inconscientes, así la Inocencia de Miranda se desactivo dejando ver las múltiples heridas de su compañero… El espejo Roto se deslizo lentamente de sus manos a la arena…

-¡¡¡¡¡WAAAAHH!!!!-el grito de Allen rompió el nuevo silencio que se había hecho en aquel campo de batalla

-¡¡GYA!!-exclamo una enojada Road- ¿¡Porque!? ¿¡Como lograste salir así como así!?

-¡Te gane Road!-le dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa en el rostro. Miro alrededor esperando ver a sus compañeros peleando así que se sorprendió al ver que ya no había akumas y que sus compañeros estaban en la arena-¡Bien hecho!-celebro lanzando un puño al aire

Allen se dirigió hacia ellos con las pocas fuerzas que tenia- cuando llego hacia ellos se estaba arrastrando- y se dio cuenta de que aun respiraban, suspiro aliviado. Miro el espejo que estaba en la arena y lo tomo mientras sonreía…

**---------------------------------------------------------------En México**

-Por fin…-suspiro Marie mientras se sentaba en el suelo y veía como el aire se llevaba el denso y oscuro humo. Sonrio "Empiezo a creer que si vamos a regresar…¡Lavi!" pensó alterado pero cuando quiso levantarse sus piernas se lo impidieron, se dio cuenta de que las fuerzas se desvanecían de su cuerpo. Antes de caer inconsciente saco el espejo roto de su chaqueta de exorcista- el espejo estaba manchado con un poco de sangre- y lo miro un momento "Todo por este pedazo de espejo…ay…lo que hacemos los exorcistas por proteger las Inocencias…"

-Malditas mariposas macabras…-susurraba Lavi mientras hacía cenizas a las mariposas negras de Tyki

-Bueno lo admito,-dijo Tyki intentado arreglarse el despeinado cabello- supongo que no eres precisamente un niño

-…- Lavi miro a Marie que estaba a varios metros lejos de él "Ojala este bien… le deje todo el trabajo de los akuma… ¡La Inocencia! ¿Aun la tendrá?"se pregunto preocupado. Miro al Noe un momento y se dirigió cojeando hacia Marie, una pequeñísima sonrisa cruzo por su rostro cuando miro el espejo roto que su compañero mantenía en la mano "Hubiera sido todo en vano si se hubiera destruido… Bien hecho Marie."

---

Los tres exorcistas estaban aliviados de que la Inocencia estuviera en perfectas condiciones, y vieron que habían cometido un gran error al dejar a la vista de los Noe la Inocencia.

Los Noes se acercaron lentemente hasta ellos, los exorcistas estaban ya demasiado cansados para seguir peleando, los matarían rápidamente y sin hacer ningún esfuerzo. Los Noes se prepararon para el tiro de gracia…

Justo en ese momento Lavi, Allen y Kanda se dieron cuenta de que estaban en peligro, los tres tomaron la Inocencia y se miraron a través del espejo. Se miraron unos a otros con pánico y un pensamiento paso por la mente de los tres "No. Debo regresar para ver otra vez a la persona que amo. ¡¡¡NO PUEDO MORIR!!!"

Los tres espejos rotos brillaron con una luz que cegó a los Noes y…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Puff! Por fin acabe este capítulo… Lamento la tardanza pero últimamente después de cada cap me da algo así como un bloqueo y no puedo escribir jejeje supongo que a todas nos ah pasado ^^…¿Qué les pareció este cap? Ojala les haya gustado…En fin… EJEM EJEM EJEM…EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO –y tal vez el ultimo- DE ATENTAMENTE ¿QUIEN?... UNA BRILLANTE LUZ CEGA A LOS NOES Y LOS TRES EXORCISTAS DESAPARECEN EN ESA LUZ JUNTO CON LAS INOCENCIAS… EL CONDE DEL MILENIO DA LA ORDEN DE QUE LOS NOES SE RETIREN… LOS DEMAS EXORCISTAS BUSCAN SIN CESAR A SUS COMPAÑEROS PERO NO HAY PISTA DE ELLOS…¿QUE LES HA PASADO?...PUEDE QUE NO REGRESEN…LAGRIMAS SE DESLIZAN POR LAS MEJILLAS, SOLLOZOS INVADEN A LA CONGREGACION, MIRADAS TRISTES DE EXORCISTAS QUE HAN PERDIDO LA ESPERANZA…LA ORDEN OSCURA LOS AH DADO POR MUERTOS… ¿QUE PASO REALMENTE?...EN FIN ¡TODO ESTO Y MAS EN EL PROXIMO CAP! ¡NO SE LO PIERDAN!...jujuju como me encanta dejarlas con el misterio^^…bueno, entonces HASTA EL CAP 10º!!!GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!!!!QUE ESTEN BIEN!!!!BYE!!!!!!


	10. Inevitable final feliz

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Eh aquí el último capítulo de **Atte ¿Quién?**!!!! Antes que nada _**Muchas Gracias por sus reviews a: **__Neko Arimasu Sekai__, Kaguya-hime Shiro, __yuki-souma__, yuu hachiko, yunt, __isa-ys__, __Karen Tsukamoto__, Kagura-rom, __Ichi - Ichi__, Yullen Walker, __GABYNEKO__, __Anya-Kurai__, __GRavity Girl__, Haruhi Juliet-pon, __Aicerg H KyNe__, kaede_kitsune, lili, PizhiYullen Walker, Ran-chan, __akoya-sama__, __yumeyluna__, __uelb noissaP__, karina-chan, __SeikaDragon__, Niiku, __Sairen Tensa__, Evangeline_… puff…_**Les gradezco de todo corazón sus comentarios a lo largo de este fic ^^**_ En fin, Espero no decepcionarlas con el final…

D gray man y todo los personajes que use en esta historia son de Katsura Hoshino

¡¡¡¡Disfrútenlo!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**10.-Inevitable final… feliz**

…Los tres exorcistas estaban aliviados de que la Inocencia estuviera en perfectas condiciones, y vieron que habían cometido un gran error al dejarla a la vista de los Noe

Los Noes se acercaron lentamente hasta ellos, los exorcistas estaban ya demasiado cansados para seguir peleando, los matarían rápidamente y sin hacer ningún esfuerzo. Los Noes se prepararon para dar el tiro de gracia…

Justo en ese momento Lavi, Allen y Kanda se dieron cuenta de que estaban en peligro, los tres tomaron la Inocencia y se miraron a través del espejo. Se miraron unos a otros con pánico y un único pensamiento les paso por la mente "No. Debo regresar para ver otra vez a la persona que amo. ¡¡¡NO PUEDO MORIR!!!"

Los tres espejos rotos brillaron en las manos de los jovenes, con una luz que cegó a los Noes y los exorcistas desaparecieron junto con las Inocencias…

---

Skin, Tyki y Road se quedaron paralizados cuando los jóvenes desaparecieron en aquel as de luz, miraron en todas direcciones tomando una posición defensiva listos para atacar por si los exorcistas se había escondido en algún lugar o por si era alguna clase de truco, pero… no paso nada…ningún ataque sorpresivo…ninguna respiración agitada o jadeante…ni siquiera el cantar de un pájaro el susurro del aire…el sonido del agua…Nada…fue como si de repente todos los sonidos se hubieran extinguido…

En medio de aquella tensa atmosfera por fin el sonido se rompió cuando tres akumas se acercaron cada uno respectivamente a un Noe.

----------------------------------------------------**En India**

-Amo Noe…-le dijo el akuma nivel dos al comedulces Skin

-¿Qué quieres?-le pregunto con desprecio en la voz, ahora lo unico que le importaba era saber dónde estaba el samurái con quien estaba peleando

-Tengo un…un mensaje del Conde…del Milenio-repuso el akuma nervioso

-¿Qué? ¿del Conde?...Demonios, ya no podre decirle que acabe con aquel inútil…-miro al akuma-¡Di de una buena vez cual es el mensaje!

-¡S-si!. Bueno. Dice: Todos los miembros de la familia de Noe deben regresar inmediatamente y sin retrasos a Japón, es urgente…y eso es todo

-…Se acabo la diversión…ah…-suspiro luego sonrio y luego destruyo de un golpe al distraído akuma- Con algo tenía que desquitarme…me pondría a descuartizar a la chica pero me tardaría y el Conde quiere que regrese ahora…mmm…¿Qué le habrá pasado a ese inútil samurái?

Skin Boric camino por la arena, aun seguía de pésimo humor por no poder terminar su pelea así que iba despotricando contra los exorcistas e incluso contra el Conde. Se desvaneció en aquel mar de arena...

-ugh… ¿Qué paso…-se pregunta Lenalee mientas abría los ojos con dificultad-Estoy cansada…donde…¡¿Donde esta la Inocencia?!-miro a su alrededor-¿¡Donde esta!?...mmm…Kan… ¿Kanda? ¡Kanda!-exclamo la exorcista pero no hubo respuesta alguna-¡Kanda!

Pasaron los minutos y no dejo de gritar "¡Kanda!", hubiera dado lo que fuera por oír un "Tsk", un "¡Deja de gritar ya, me causas jaqueca!"o incluso un insulto, lo que fuera.

A pesar del cansancio de sus piernas se levanto y camino alrededor, no había nada, solo más arena y el sol en lo alto.

-¡Kanda, si no me respondes ahora ya verás lo que soy capaz de hacer!-amenazo al aire

Después de un rato de caminar por fin volvió a desplomarse dolorosamente en la arena y se abrazo las piernas con los brazos y se quedo ahí, hecha un ovillo. Unas cuantas lágrimas le brotaron.

¿Dónde estaba Kanda? ¿Q-Que le había pasado?

-¡¡¡YU!!!-Grito desesperada sin saber que nadie le respondería…

---------------------------------------------------**En Egipto**

-Miranda… Miranda.

-…-la exorcista abrió los ojos, el sol le dio en la cara y se froto los ojos para aclarar su vista-¿Krory?

-Sí. ¿Estás bien?-le pregunto mientras la ayudaba a levantarse

-Eso creo pero… ¡Espera! ¡Tu estas muy herido!-exclamo mirando las heridas de su compañero-¡Lo siento! ¡No me di cuenta de que desactive mi inocencia! ¡Lo siento!

-No te preocupes, Miranda

-Pero…

-Tranquila, estoy bien-suspiro-pero por otra parte, No encuentro a Allen…

-¿Allen?-la exorcista inspecciono el lugar con la mirada, estaban a la orilla del rio, no había nadie.

-Yo me desperté hace como una hora, lo busque pero no logre encontrarlo en ninguna parte… -explico-creí que tal vez había ido a buscar ayuda y si es así ya se tardo bastante…

-Allen…-sollozo Miranda-Ojala Road no… Dios… ¿Dónde estás Allen?

-¿Road era una Noe?

-Sí, Allen y yo ya la conocíamos…tal vez ella…tal vez ella lo mat…

-Yo no lo mate.-dijo de repente una voz a sus espaldas. Era Road

-¡Tu…-iba a decir la exorcista

-¿¡Donde esta, Allen!?-le pregunto Krory

-Eso mismo quisiera saber yo.-dijo la chica con despreocupación- ah…me hubiera gustado estar más tiempo con él…en fin…bueno, me encantaría deshacerme de ustedes pero me tengo que ir. Supongo que nos volveremos a ver, exorcistas. Y la próxima vez no tendrán tanta suerte…

-…

-…

-Por cierto, si llegan a ver de nuevo a mi Allen (aunque lo dudo) díganle que se prepare…-del suelo de arena caliente salió una puerta con adornos. La Noe les sonrió y luego entro en aquella puerta para que despues esta volviera a desvanecerse en la arena

-¡¡¡ALLEN!!!-exclamaron los dos exorcistas al mismo tiempo

--------------------------------------------------**En México**

-Demonio…maldito chico, ¿Qué rayos paso?-se preguntaba el apuesto Noe-lastima, yo que quería estar aquí un rato mas, ahora tengo que ir con el Conde y sus mocosos-los demás Noe-ah…-suspiro y luego se dio la vuelta- No intentes nada de lo que vayas a arrepentirte después, exorcista

-¡!-Marie que estaba escondido cerca de unos árboles desactivo su inocencia y se acerco cojeando a Tyki-¿Qué le hiciste a Lavi?

-¿Al chico?, nada…

-pero tu…-intento decir Marie

-Mira, me gustaría hablar más tiempo contigo pero el Conde del Milenio me espera. Los veré a ti y tus compañeros después, hasta luego-se inclino en una pequeña reverencia y luego camino hasta perderse entre los frondosos arboles

-Lavi…¿Dónde rayos te metiste?-susurro mientras seguía caminando esperando encontrarse en cualquier momento con el pelirojo-¡¡¡LAVI!!!

Aunque Marie no escuchaba ningún latido de corazón se empeñaba en seguir caminando. Tenía que encontrarlo. Tenían que regresar. La Inocencia también había desaparecido, pero no le importaba, lo único que quería ahora era encontrar a su compañero.

Tras una hora de estar buscando en vano se sentó cerca de una de las pirámides y se quedo ahí mirando el cielo en silencio. Fue en ese momento que logro oír los latidos de un corazón "¿¡Lavi!?"Pensó. Pero se dio cuenta de eran más de un corazón

-¡Exorcista!¡Exorcista!

-¡!-Marie dio un salto. Eran cuatro buscadores

-¿Se encuentra bien?-le pregunto uno

-No exactamente, pero eso no es lo importante ahora…-le dijo Marie

-¿Qué hay de la Inocencia?-pregunto otro

-No está…ah desaparecido junto con Lavi…-susurro mientras desviaba la mirada

-…Debemos regresar, exorcista-le dijo otro de los buscadores-Nos esperan en la Orden-dijo esto último en un susurro

-Si…-A Marie no le hacía nada de gracia tener que regresar con Komui y los demás para decir que había perdido la Inocencia y que Lavi había desaparecido… o tal vez peor…muerto…

-----------------------------------------**En la Orden Oscura**

Los tres grupos de exorcistas regresaron a la Orden con la cabeza baja, incapaces de mirar a alguien a los ojos. No podían ni siquiera poner una sonrisa falsa… La tristeza los invadía.

Inmediatamente luego de regresar todos los exorcistas fueron llevados a la Enfermeria, sin poder decirle a nadie lo sucedido

En la Enfermería-donde estaban los chicos- reinaba el silencio, todos permanecían acostados con la mirada perdida.

Todos pensaban en lo mismo, en como hubiera sido si todos hubieran regresado…

Lavi estaría profundamente dormido o tal vez estaría haciendo rabiar al samurái

Kanda, por su parte, intentaría irse de la enfermería para ir a dormir a su cuarto mientras susurraba un montón de maldiciones o tal vez estaría amenazando al pelirojo con su espada

Allen se habría escabullido de su cama y habría ido directamente al comedor para devorar todo lo que pudiera preparar Jerry

Mientras tanto en otro cuarto, las chicas sentadas en la misma cama, sollozaban abrazadas, se sentían inútiles por no poder encontrar a sus compañeros… a sus amigos…

Los extrañaban… Nada era y nada sería igual sin esos tres…

Cuando ya estuvieron totalmente recuperados, todos-incluyendo a los generales-se reunieron en la oficina de Komui.

Los exorcistas- Lenalee, Miranda, Krory y Marie-contaron con detalle lo poco que sabian

Ninguno de ellos pudo ver las peleas que tuvieron sus tres compañeros con los Noe, así que no sabían nada de lo sucedido. Lo único que pudieron decir fue que los Noe tampoco parecían saber mucho sobre lo que paso.

-¿Qué les pudo haber pasado?-se pregunto Komui con mirada seria

-Entonces tampoco pudieron salvar la Inocencia…-comento el general Tiedoll

-Creemos que los Noe la destruyeron, pero no estamos seguros-explico Lenalee intentando contener las lagrimas al igual que Miranda.

-…-el general Sokaro permanecía en silencio aunque con una tremendas ganas de decir: "Ni modo, ya murieron, supérenlo" pero si lo hacía de seguro todos los inútiles de los jóvenes exorcistas perderían la esperanza (que ya no era mucha)

-…-Bookman que también se encontraba ahí guardo completo silencio preguntándose si se había quedado sin sucesor

-¿Tu qué opinas, Cross?-le pregunto la general Kloud al general de pelo de fuego

-_Que me eh quedado sin alumno, ese idiota ¿Cómo dejo que lo mataran?…-_susurro el general tan bajo que nadie lo oyó, este estaba recargado en la pared mientras fumaba- Supongo que por ahora ya no podemos hacer nada.-se dirigió a los jóvenes- Se que es duro perderlos pero no pueden dejar que esto los afecte demasiado, el Conde y la familia de Noe no han terminado, no van a descansar hasta destruirnos… tuvieron suerte y deberían estar más que agradecidos con esos tres, tal vez si no fuera por ellos ustedes no estarían aquí ahora.-los demás generales asintieron

-El general tiene razón, chicos-concordó Komui- Ellos tres los salvaron…Odio tener que decir esto pero me temo que no tenemos de otra más que darlos por…por muertos.

Todas miradas se concentraron en el piso

-Pero ustedes siguen vivos-siguió diciendo Komui- Vivan por ellos…

----------ooOoo----------

Ese año las cosas estuvieron muy difíciles para la Orden Oscura.

Los generales y los pocos exorcistas que quedaban estuvieron sobrecargados de misiones, principalmente para matar akumas. Ese año no apareció ni un solo exorcista nuevo y temían que los Noe por fin se decidieran a destruirlos

Los jóvenes ya podían sonreír, reírse, divertirse, incluso permitirse amar-Marie y Miranda hacían una linda pareja-pero aun los perseguía el triste recuerdo de sus tres compañeros. Intentaban por todos los medios evitar hablar del tema pero en sus miradas cualquiera podía ver que los extrañaban bastante.

----------oo **En Paris** oo----------

Era media noche, las calles estaban envueltas en neblina, no había nadie en las calles, solo dos personas. Sus pasos resonaban por todo el lugar como si llevaran botas de metal.

Iban vestido con unas gruesas gabardinas negras, debajo vestían un uniforme con el emblema de la Orden Oscura, los cabellos de uno eran de un rojo brillante y los de la otra persona eran dorados…

-Ah…demonios- susurro Cross Marian mientras leía una libreta con todas las misiones que tenía que hacer, las cuales eran bastantes- Ni siquiera eh llegado a la mitad de esta lista…nunca voy a acabar ¿Quién se creen para dejarme tantas misiones?

-Deja ya de quejarte-le dijo la general Kloud

-Bueno por lo menos puedo estar contigo-le susurro Cross al oido mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros

-… Detesto tener que regresar a tener misiones en parejas, como si fuera una novata-comento la general ignorando al pelirojo

-Regresamos a los viejos tiempos en los que nos enviaban juntos-sonrio

Siguieron caminando tranquilamente con las manos en los bolsillos de la gabardina, podían ver su aliento por el tremendo frio que hacía.

Fue entonces que una gran luz a su lado en un callejón los sorprendió. La luz se desvaneció rápidamente y el callejón volvió a quedar entre las sombras-además de la niebla-Los generales se quedaron ahí parados esperando a que aparecieran akumas…

Paso un minuto y unas sombras se adelantaron dejándose ver…

-¡Era a la Orden!-se quejaba una voz casi infantil

-Lo siento, no sé porque me puse a pensar en Paris en ese momento…

-¡Conejo Idiota!

-Vaya, vaya, vaya-dijo el general con una sonrisa después de oir la discusión-Idiotas. ¿Tienen idea de lo que hemos pasado por ustedes?

-Van a tener que darnos una buena explicación-dijo a su vez Kloud

----------oo **En la Orden Oscura** **al Día Siguiente oo**---------

-Por fin un descanso-decía Lenalee sonriendo.

-Si, estaba exhausto de tantas misiones ¿Y tu Miranda?-le dijo Marie

-Yo también-respondió la exorcista mientras tomaba un poco de agua

-Yo me estaba muriendo de hambre-comento Krory

Los exorcistas se encontraban desayunando en el comedor. Komui les había dejado descansar por ese dia así que se encontraban felices de poder tomarse todo con un poco de tranquilidad

-¡EXORCISTAS!-les grito Reever desde la entrada del comedor-¡Hay una misión urgente!

-¿¡Que!?

-¡Tienen que ir con Komui ahora mismo!-les ordeno

Los exorcistas corrieron hasta la oficina de Komui y entraron casi tirando la puerta, respiraban jadeantemente

Pero se les fue el poco aire que les quedaba al ver a tres personas paradas enfrente del escritorio de Komui junto con Bookman y los generales: Kloud, Tiedoll y Cross

Cierto chico de cabello blanco se dio la vuelta y les sonrió ampliamente al igual que cierto pelirojo e incluso cierto samurái les sonrió discretamente

-Alle…-susurro Lenalee-¡ALLEN, LAVI, KANDA!-la chica se lanzo hacia ellos con lagrimas en los ojos

Los tres chicos tuvieron que sostenerla pues la china casi se daba contra el suelo.

-Lenalee,… me alegra verte-le dijo el peliblanco

Después de un mar de lágrimas por parte de los exorcistas y después de abrazar a los recién llegados hasta asfixiarlos por fin pudieron hablar tranquilamente.

Los tres jóvenes se sentaron en el sillón- Allen a la derecha, Lavi en la izquierda y Kanda en medio- y los demás los rodearon.

-¿Qué les paso?-les pregunto Krory

-Pues no estamos seguros de porque, pero al parecer fue la Inocencia.-dijo Allen

-Los tres espejos nos llevaron a los tres a una especie de mundo paralelo, como el que es capaz de hacer Road Kamelot -explico Lavi sosteniendo un espejo completo- Los tres pedazos se unieron otra vez.

-Estuvieron ahí casi un año entero, como sobrevivieron- pregunto Marie

-Al parecer el tiempo se detiene ahí, nunca tuvimos hambre y nunca nos cansamos-respondió Kanda con indiferencia

-Road podía salir y entrar a su mundo cuando ella quisiera, ustedes no podían ¿cierto?-comento Lenalee

-Al principio no, pero de alguna forma logramos manejarlo hasta poder llegar a Paris.

-Nos dimos cuenta de que si pensábamos lo mismo podíamos llegar a donde quisiéramos, pero Lavi pensó en otro lugar cuando nos disponíamos a venir aquí-le acuso Allen al pelirojo

-Es extraño-dijo de repente Komui- Ese respondió a ustedes tres, que ya tienen su propia inocencia además nunca había pasado que varias personas compartieran una sola inocencia

-Sí, es bastante raro…-concordó Bookman

-Por cierto…-empezó a decir Lenalee cambiando de tema-¿Con quién termino Kanda?

-Conmigo-dijeron al mismo tiempo Allen y Lavi

-¬///¬ Kanda se puso rojo como un tomate y puso cara de fastidio

El pelirojo y peliblanco se miraron con un aura asesina

-¿Kanda, verdad que tú me amas?-le pregunto Allen poniendo una carita muy linda

-Yo soy a quien tu amas ¿verdad?-le dijo Lavi tomándolo del brazo

-¡Es mío!-exclamo Allen

-¿¡Donde dice tu nombre!?-le reclamo Lavi y luego beso a Kanda

-¡¡¡!!!

Una vez que Lavi se separo Allen lo empujo y beso también al samurái

-¡Yo beso mejor!-exclamo Lavi-¡El me ama!

-¡No es cierto! ¡Y yo beso mejor!

-¡Eres un inocente principiante!

-¿Por qué no lo comparten?-dijo divertida Lenalee

-¡¡NUNCA!!-exclamaron los dos

Sin darse cuenta Kanda ya no se encontraba en la oficina. Sino que se dirigía a su viejo cuarto a zancadas.

Al entrar lo primero que vio fue la flor de lotto en su escritorio, se acostó de un salto en su polvosa cama, suspiro y se toco los labios con los dedos. Tenía un fuerte rubor en el rostro

-¿Cómo les digo que los amo a los dos?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lo se lo sé, estoy más que segura de que más de va a querer matarme por no decidirme a poner a su pareja favorita, pero es que están difícil decidirse, me gustan las dos parejas o!!!!!! Bueno, con gusto recibiré sus reviews y hasta jitomatazos... ¿Saben? Tengo una pequeña idea, tengo pensado poner dos caps más que serian dos pequeños **finales alternativos**; uno Yullen y otro KandaXLavi pero tal vez después, aun no estoy segura…

BUENO…¡PROXIMAMENTE!...LA CONTINUACION DE UNO DE MIS PRIMEROS FICS: _Persecución en la Orden_QUE LLEVARA EL NOMBRE DE: _**Problemas en la Orden. **_QUIENES LO LEYERON SABRAN QUE ES YULLEN, NO PODIA DEJARLO ASÍ DE CORTITO ASÍ QUE ME ANIME A HACERLE UNA SEGUNDA PARTE^^. ADEMAS… _**Piano **_QUE ES UNA NUEVA IDEA CON LAS PAREJAS DE KANDA X LAVI Y LINK X ALLEN… Y MAS ADELANTE _**Vida de Mercenario **_ESTA VEZ SERAN KANDA Y LAVI QUIENES SE PELEN POR EL KAWAII ALLEN…EN FIN…_**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER MI FIC!!!**_ ENTONCES…HASTA MI PROXIMO FIC!!!!!!CUIDENSE!!!!BYE!!!!!


	11. Inevitable final YULLEN

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Como dije en el cap anterior aquí están los finales alternativos, este es el final YULLEN, el cap 12º es el otro final^^. Decidí escribir estos finales alternativos ya que estoy segura de que muchas se quedaron con ganas de ver a su pareja favorita, supongo que el final "original" no fue lo que varias esperaban^^…En fin aquí esta^^

D gray man y todos los personajes que uso son de Katsura Hoshino

Para no ponerles todo voy a empezar esto desde que los demás exorcistas regresan a la Orden

Disfrútenlo ^^

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**11.- Inevitable final**

**----------oo En la Orden Oscura oo----------**

Al encontrarse unos con otros, los exorcistas-Miranda, Marie, Krory y Lenalee- se miraron cada uno a los ojos por un momento y luego miraron a lado de los demás esperando ver a todos sus compañeros juntos…Silencio… Nadie hablo… Unas lágrimas resbalaron por unas mejillas…Suspiros de tristeza… Era obvio… Bastó una sola mirada para que se dieran cuenta de que a los tres equipos les faltaba una persona…

Después de eso ya nadie miraba a los ojos, mantenían la vista pegada en el suelo…incapaces de mostrar siquiera una sonrisa falsa… la esperanza se había desvanecido… no quedaba ni una pisca de felicidad…

Fue en eso que Komui llego corriendo con una enorme sonrisa para darles la bienvenida y para felicitarlos por haber cumplido la misión-aun no estaba informado de nada. Se paró de golpe al ver las caras de los jóvenes exorcistas, ni siquiera su linda Lenalee lo miro, todos pasaron a su lado como si no hubiera nadie, de hecho todos miraron en dirección contraria a donde estaba él.

El científico interrogo con la mirada a los buscadores que iban detrás. Solo uno de ellos tomo valor y fuerza para explicar la razón del comportamiento de los exorcistas

Minutos después los buscadores también siguieron su camino y Komui se quedo solo en el pasillo. Aquello no le entraba en la cabeza…Lavi…Kanda…Allen…. No era posible… Ellos no podían…Debía ser una especie de broma pesada, muy pesada…un sueño, una pesadilla…hubiera dado todo porque fuera una broma pesada o tal vez una alucinación a causa del exceso de trabajo…pero era cierto…. Dio un fuerte golpe a la pared-aun asi el dolor de su mano no se comparaba con el que tenía ahora en el alma-Tuvo que recargase en la pared para no caerse al suelo y gritar de frustración…

En la Enfermería-en el cuarto de los chicos- permanecían en silencio, de vez en cuando alguno dejaba escapar un suspiro de frustración o se ponían la almohada en la cara y así ahogaba sus gritos

Krory pensaba en que si Lavi estuviera ahí, estaría profundamente dormido o haciendo bromas, riendo o como de costumbre estaría molestando al samurái peliazul. Por otra parte también pensaba en Allen; el chico estaría debajo de las sabanas devorando una montaña de comida.

Marie mientras tanto permanecía mirado el techo como si fuera lo más interesante en el mundo, milagrosamente una pequeñísima sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Pensaba en que Kanda estaría quejándose de lo incomoda que era la cama o que tal vez estaría discutiendo con la enfermera para que lo dejara irse a su cuarto…

En medio de esta olea de pensamientos el general Tiedoll apareció cruzando la puerta. Los dos exorcistas lo miraron.

El buen general Tiedoll tenía los ojos un poco rojos debajo de aquellos lentes, no era difícil pensar la razón, para el general sus alumnos eran como sus hijos. Y cuando un hijo desaparece…

-Es bueno ver que ustedes están bien-les dijo con una sonrisa amable e incluso cariñosa

-Gracias Maestro… ¿Como está usted?-pregunto Mari vacilante, sin saber si era apropiado sacar el tan delicado tema

-¿Respecto a Yu ?...-el general permaneció un segundo en silencio- En realidad no se qué pensar, hijo… Todos nos sentimos muy mal, -repuso con la voz ligeramente quebrada

Probablemente el general también pensó en las mismas cosas que Marie-sobre lo que estaría haciendo Kanda- pues también de repente sonrió con tristeza.

Su "hijo" estaría pidiéndole a gritos que dejara de llamarlo por su primer nombre…

El pequeño silencio incomodo fue roto por cierto general de cabello rojizo

-Aquí estas, Froi-le dijo Cross

-¿Cross? ¿Pasa algo?

-No en realidad.-dijo con indiferencia, luego se dirigió a los jóvenes-Vaya… supongo que esto debe ser muy duro, no sé cómo decirles esto…mmm…no me iré con rodeos, esto lo pasamos todos, nosotros los generales, hemos visto morir a muchos de los exorcistas que alguna vez fueron alumnos, compañeros, amigos… pero nunca permitimos que la tristeza nos desviara de nuestro camino, no lo permitan ustedes tampoco

-Nosotros…no esperábamos esto-comento Krory mirando las sabanas de su cama-Creo que necesitamos un buen tiempo para recuperarnos de esto…

-Tiempo…Gracias a Dios ustedes son jóvenes y si algo les sobra es tiempo-repuso el general Tiedoll

Mientras tanto en el cuarto donde estaban las chicas…

-Lo siento… no te dejo descansar-decía Miranda entre sollozos-pero es que no puedo evitar llorar

-No te disculpes Miranda, igual no podría dormir… Me siento mal-le respondió Lenalee sentándose en la cama junto a la exorcista y la abrazo-No debí dejar que Kanda se fuera a no sé donde solo…Debí decir algo, detenerlo, lo que fuera…pero no hice nada

-Yo... se supone que soy mayor que Allen, debí por lo menos decirle algo. Estaba asustada, en cuanto vi a Road me quede en shock…él me pidió que me quedara ahí con Krory, pero mi deber era ayudarlo…-se lamento llorando en el hombro de la chica

----------ooOoo----------

Pasaron los días, las semanas, los meses y finalmente paso todo un año, un año entero sin oir las disputas de cierto peliblanco y de cierto samurái…sin oír o ser víctima de las bromas del alegre conejo pelirojo… Sin duda un año aburrido, lleno de misiones…al principio no podían evitar poner cara triste pero conforme pasaba el tiempo las sonrisas falsas empezaban a brillar cada vez mas hasta que resplandecían verdaderamente….la felicidad hizo nuevamente su aparición y con ella también el amor…

----------oo **En Paris** oo---------

Era de noche y las calles estaban envueltas en una densa niebla que apenas te permitía verte a ti mismo. Entre aquellas silenciosas calles Marie y Miranda caminaban lentamente tomados fuertemente de la mano

-puff…por fin acabamos con esta misión, estoy exhausto-le decía Marie con una sonrisa

-Si, yo también estoy cansada…-respondió Miranda sonriendo tímidamente

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo Miranda?

-¿eh?...eh, si claro

-Es sobre Allen, Kanda y Lavi, supongo que todos nos lo preguntamos en nuestra mente pero nunca entre nosotros…No me gusta sacar este tema frente a Lenalee por eso te lo pregunto ahora, ah…¿Qué crees que les haya pasado a Allen y a los demás?

- Yo… mi esperanza se acabo para ellos…ah pasado un año entero y no se sabe absolutamente nada sobre lo que paso…Tal vez suene cruel pero…yo no creo que regre…

En ese mismo momento una cegadora luz cayó en un callejón detrás de ellos, como si fuera una estrella fugaz cayendo en el suelo. Ambos se dieron la vuelta sorprendidos, no muy seguros de que esperar ¿un akuma? ¿Un Noe tal vez? ¿Un…?

-¡Idiota! –exclamo una voz un tanto infantil

-¡No fui yo, Moyashi!-decía una voz enojada-¡Maldito conejo!

-¡Lo lamento! ¡Se me ocurrió de repente!-dijo alguien con un poco de diversión en la voz

-No puede ser…-susurro Miranda, a quien le temblaban las piernas

-Son…-dijo a su vez Marie

El exorcista se separo de Miranda y a zancadas y con los puños apretados se dirigió hacia densa neblina que estaba frente a él impidiéndole ver a los tres chicos

"¡ZAZ!" Se escucharon tres fuertes golpes y luego dos quejidos junto con un "Tsk…Maldito Marie"

--------oo **Al dia siguiente en la Orden Oscura **oo--------

-¡¡¡ALLEN, KANDA, LAVI!!!

Al llegar a la Orden los tres exorcistas fueron casi asfixiados por un mar de gente- buscadores, los del departamento científico, Lenalee y Krory, y el general Tiedoll- que los había extrañado.

Le contaron a Komui con detalle lo que había pasado sobre los Noe, sobre que la inocencia fue la que los salvo y los llevo a una especie de mundo (parecido al de Road) y también le contaron que los tres eran capaces de ir a donde quisieran si pensaban en el mismo lugar al mismo tiempo.

-Sin duda muy interesante y raro… Una Inocencia compartida por tres exorcistas, jamás había pasado-comento Komui pensativo-Bueno necesito aclararme las ideas-les dijo con una sonrisa amable- Por otra parte creo que ustedes deberían descansar

Los exorcistas asintieron y cuando ya estaban a punto de salir Komui volvió a hablar

-Por cierto, chicos… ¿Qué les paso en las caras?-pregunto mirando unas marcas rojas en sus mejillas

-…-un aura negra apareció a su alrededor -…Marie…-susurraron los tres

Los tres salieron y cerraron la puerta tras de si…Se miraron unos a otros, inquietos, incómodos, no muy seguros de saber que decir o más bien como decirlo. En aquel mundo que creó la Inocencia en el cual estuvieron un año, Lavi y Allen siguieron intentando ser los "propietarios" del amor de Kanda. El samurái seguía muy indeciso, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante los coqueteos de sus compañeros, pero…poco a poco los coqueteos de cierto peliblanco empezaron a hacer efecto en él…

Lavi miro al peliblanco y al samurái

-Seguimos siendo amigos ¿cierto, Moyashi-chan, Yu?-dijo el pelirojo con una sonrisa

-Por supuesto, Lavi, nunca lo dudes- respondió sinceramente Allen mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa triste

-¿Seguimos? ¿Desde cuándo lo fuimos, conejo?- contesto Kanda con una sonrisa sarcástica. Su respuesta en realidad quería decir "Si, seguimos siendo amigos" y Lavi lo entendió

-Jejeje, es bueno volver a los viejos tiempos en los que podíamos vernos como simples buenos amigos, sin la incomodidad…-dijo Lavi poniendo ambos brazos en los hombros de los otros dos-Ahora, parejita feliz, ¿no se supone que deberían irse yendo a alguna habitación? Ya que como yo estaba con ustedes en aquel "mundo" no podían hacerlo, pero ahora tienen toda la libertad y todo el tiempo del mundo…una habitación seria mas cómoda pero por otra parte en los sótanos nadie los va a escuchar, les sugiero que se vayan al último jejeje -solto una carcajada y se fue caminando hasta perderse en una esquina

-…-Allen y Kanda se quedaron callados unos minutos con las mejillas rojas. En parte su silencio se debía a la tristeza, Lavi sabia actuar bien… El pelirojo se había dado por vencido… era un poco triste, esperaban que no estuviera demasiado herido por dentro…

---

Lavi camino con paso desganado por los pasillos,-estuvo dando vueltas un buen rato pues no recordaba donde estaba su habitación- con la mirada perdida, despistado, sin prestar atención a nada-en varias ocasiones se dio contra la pared- y tampoco tenía ganas de ver a nadie.

Al entrar en su habitación y cerrar la puerta de un golpe, puso cara de fastidio, el viejo Bookman estaba ahí…y sonreía… "Mal augurio"…

---

Su lengua se deslizo por su blanca piel, desde el cuello hasta su ombligo sacándole unas risitas… Por esa piel que había deseado probar desde hace mucho…después beso sus labios, esos que dejaban escapar un sinfín de suspiros…

Se encontró a si mismo recorriendo su delicado cuerpo ansiosamente con las manos…memorizando cada célula de su piel… para no olvidar ese momento jamás…para recordarlo en sus noches de soledad y tristeza…

Jalo de su plateado cabello temiendo hacerle daño…pero no podía detenerse…no ahora…

El dolor había desaparecido por completo…ahora solo quedaba placer… un placer que empezaba a hacerse insoportable a cada segundo…

La imagen que tenía delante suyo la atesoraría para el resto de su vida… Su pequeño Moyashi gimiendo debajo suyo… sus mejillas sonrojadas…con los ojos cerrados…

Finalmente ambos dieron un destemplado grito de placer… Ese fue el final de su primera danza…el final… pero no estarían tristes…pues no sería la última danza que tuvieran en ese cuarto… en la oscuridad…

**-----------------------------------------------A la mañana siguiente, al alba… **

Kanda caminaba por los pasillos, el alba era la única hora en la cual podía estar realmente tranquilo, así que se iba a practicar al bosque hasta la hora de desayunar.

Fue en eso que vio a alguien caminar en sentido contrario delante de él… el cabello pelirojo era inconfundible

Lavi caminaba lentamente con paso desganado… sentía un poco de lastima por él… El bookman junior se había quedado solo…

El samurái camino más rápido hasta estar enfrente del sucesor de bookman y lo que vio lo sorprendió.

¿Qué le había pasado a su sonrisa? La mirada del pelirojo estaba perdida y quizá su mente también, pues ni siquiera levanto la mirada

-Conejo inútil…-le llamo

-… ¿mmm?-Lavi lo miro con infinita indiferencia-¿Kanda?... ¿Qué quieres?-le pregunto con rudeza

El samurái se quedo en silencio, pasmado… ¡¿Lo acababa de llamar"Kanda"?! Eso sin duda era extraño, demasiado extraño… y otra cosa… ¿Desde cuándo el risueño conejo hablaba con dureza?...Algo no andaba nada bien

-¿Qué quieres, Kanda?-repitió Lavi con cara de fastidio- Si no vas a decir nada, me voy...-dicho esto Lavi paso por su lado empujándolo levemente en ningún momento quito esa cara de fastidio

-…- Kanda se quedo parado ahí sin poder creer lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Acaso era una especie de broma?...No. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? ¿Le habría afectado tanto el haber sido rechazado?

-Buenos días, Kanda

-¿?-el samurái ni si quiera se molesto en darse la vuelta, reconocía esa voz, era Bookman-Buenos días…

-Supongo que ya te diste cuenta del cambio de Lavi ¿verdad?-pregunto el viejo con una sonrisa

-Si.

-Tengo que darte las gracias, Kanda, de no ser por ti esto no habría sido posible

-¿Qué?- No tenía sentido ¿El viejo Bookman le estaba agradeciendo el cambio de comportamiento de Lavi?- ¿Por qué?

-Veras… Gracias a que tu elegiste a Allen, Lavi por fin se rindió, ya ni siquiera siente algo por él. Si tu lo hubieras elegido, Lavi habría olvidado por completo sus deberes como Bookman y habría puesto toda su atención en ti… Ya que junior se rindió, se la ha pasado estudiado, haciendo sus deberes sin quejarse, está haciendo todo lo que un Bookman debe hacer y eso gracias a ti…-el viejo le sonrio y luego también se fue por el mismo camino que había tomado Lavi

Entonces Lavi se había comportado así…por su culpa…por haberlo rechazado…

**-----En la Tarde…**

Lavi acababa de abandonar el comedor a zancadas dejando a todos los presentes muy confundidos y bastante sorprendidos.

-A esto te referías ¿verdad?-le pregunto Allen a Kanda que estaban sentados en la misma mesa junto con Lenalee, Marie y Miranda

-Si.-replico el samurái

-Lavi…-susurro Lenalee aun mirando la entrada del comedor-¿Esta así por lo de…

-Si, porque yo elegí a Allen, ahora solo presta atención a sus deberes como Bookman

-Esto no está bien…-susurro Allen con tristeza

-Bookman aprovecho la tristeza de Lavi para poder manipularlo…-comento Marie

-Jamás había visto a Lavi actuar de una manera tan brusca…-comento a su vez Miranda con preocupación

-¿Crees que podamos hacer algo por él?-le pregunto Allen al peliazul

-Algo me dice que no…

En el momento que dijo eso todos bajaron la mirada con tristeza y lastima…

**--------------------------------------------De noche, en la terraza…**

El peliblanco y el samurái permanecían acostados en el suelo mirando las estrellas, el primero mantenía recargada la cabeza en el hombro del segundo…

El viento hacía ondear sus cabellos y los hacía estremecerse de lo frio que estaba, pero no les importaba, estaban juntos… y eso era lo único… Permanecian en silencio admirando el hermoso cielo estrellado…

Allen sabía que Kanda se sentía mal por Lavi, no sabía que decirle así que solo se mantenía a su lado, era lo único que podía hacer…

El samurái suspiro. Aunque nunca lo fuera a aceptar- ni siquiera frente a Allen- realmente se sentía muy mal por el conejo, tal vez el bookman junior no volvería jamás a ser como antes… y todo porque él escogió a Allen… Su elección había sido la causa de todo y se sentía terrible por eso… pero…pero aunque se sintiera mal, no se arrepentiría jamás… jamás se arrepentiría por haber elegido al Moyashi…Su Moyashi…

-Moyashi-le dijo mientras se sentaba

-¿Qu…

La pregunta del peliblanco fue ahogada por un apasionado beso por parte del samurái.

Lavi miraba con indiferencia la escena desde la entrada de la terraza, ya no le importaba, ahora que por fin se había olvidado del peliazul podía ser el Bookman que el viejo panda quería…el amor…el amor ya no importaba…Un Bookman no debía sentir afecto por nada…ni por nadie…. El pelirojo los miro por última vez y se dirigió de nuevo a la biblioteca…a la solitaria biblioteca…

-…Te… amo…-repuso el samurái con timidez al romper el beso

-¡!-Allen lo miro sorprendido. Era la primera vez que oía esas dos palabras salir de la boca del peliazul. No se había esperado que él dijera eso, no tan pronto, siempre creyo que iba a tener que tenerle mucha paciencia para que dijera eso… pero estaba equivocado…ahora quería escuchar de nueva esas dos hermosas palabras-¡Dilo de nuevo!

-¡A quien crees que le das ordenes, Moyashi!

-¡Por favor, dilo de nuevo!-le rogo-¡Por favor!¡Dilo!

-…tsk…-se sonrojo- Te…amo…

-¡Kanda!-exclamo lanzándole los brazos a cuello y abrazándolo fuertemente-¡Yo también te amo!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

GYA!!!!!Por fin acabe este final!!!Pufff… lamento haberme tardado pero se me seco el cerebro jejeje…En fin espero que les aya gustado…ah…¡¡¡Pobre Lavi!!!¡¡¡Lo deje solo!!! Qué final tan triste para él TOT!!! Pero en el próximo final alternativo él se quedara con Kanda!!!!Entonces…EJEM EJEM…ESPEREN DENTRO DE POCO, espero, EL FINAL ALTERNATIVO KANDA X LAVI^^ NOS VEMOS!!!!BYE!!!!


	12. Inevitable final KandaXlavi

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jujuju por fin acabe esta historia^^._**¡¡¡¡LES AGRADEZCO A TODAS SUS REVIEWS EN ESTOS 12 CAPITULOS!!!!**_, sin ellos probablemente yo no hubiera terminado esto n.n . En fin este es el final alternativo KandaXLavi, disculpen si algunas cosas-como el principio- parecen algo repetitivas, pero es que mi cerebro ya no me apoya con más ideas para esta historia jejeje y también disculpen el retraso…cada vez me tardo mas T.T

D gray man y todos los personajes que uso en esta historia son de Katsura Hoshino

Disfrutenlo^^

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**12.- Inevitable final**

-----------------------------o O De Regreso En La Orden Oscura O o-------------------------------

-No…-"¡No es posible! ¡No pueden decirme eso! ¡No! ¡No. Ellos no pudieron desaparecer así como así! ¡No es cierto! ¡No puede ser!" gritaba internamente el científico apretando con fuerza la taza de café que tenía en la mano

-Supervisor Komui...-susurro Reever conteniendo las lagrimas lo mas que podía-Creo que ellos deberían ir de inmediato a la enfermería, no se ven nada bien

-…Si, tienes razón-le respondió con voz apenas audible pero luego levanto la mirada y puso una pequeña sonrisa-Bien, chicos, será mejor que vayan a la Enfermería ahora para que descansen y curen sus heridas.

Los exorcistas asintieron y salieron de la oficina uno tras otro, excepto Lenalee que se quedo parada donde estaba mirando el piso.

-Lenalee… ¿Cómo estás?... ¿Estás bien?...

-…-la china lo miro con ojos tristes-lo siento, pero ¿no crees que es una pregunta un poco tonta, hermano?

-Si…Debes ir a la enfermería, no estás bien

-Hermano…¿Qué pasara si ellos…murieron?-unas lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejilllas-¿Qué tal si ellos no regresan?

-…-Komui permaneció en silencio unos minutos tratando de deshacerse el nudo que tenia en la garganta "No…No puedo desmoronarme frente a ella"-¿Recuerdas lo que me contaste hace un tiempo? ¿Sobre lo que te dijo Allen?

-¿eh? No lo recuerdo

-"Cree"…tu me dijiste que eso te dijo hace un tiempo en una misión…"Cree"…-el científico se levanto del escritorio y acerco a su hermana, para después ponerle una mano en el hombro-Lenalee cree… ten fe en que ellos regresaran algún día…Nunca olvides lo que te dijo Allen

Lenalee se lanzo hacia él y lo abrazo, Komui por su parte no pudo aguantar más las lagrimas y dejo que estas mojaran el cabello de su hermana

Marie, Krory y Miranda también derramaron unas cuantas lagrimas al escuchar la conversación detrás de la puerta.

-Sigamos su consejo…-susurro Marie

-Allen…-se lamento Miranda

-Debemos creer… no podemos rendirnos…y donde quiera que ellos estén estoy seguro de que tampoco se rendirán.-les dijo Krory mientras se adelantaba a ir a la enfermería, en serio necesitaban descansar…

Los exorcistas se dirigieron a la enfermería

-¿Oíste eso?-le pregunto un buscador a su compañero después de observar como los exorcistas se iban

-Si…no puede ser…esto no está bien

-A este paso perderemos esta guerra

-Que pesimista…pero creo que es cierto

-----------------------------------------o O Un año después… O o----------------------------------------

Los exorcistas desde la desaparición de sus amigos jamás volvieron a tocar el tema…pues era doloroso…perder a personas cercanas duele, el alma de todos lloraba mientras mantenían una mirada serena o una radiante sonrisa falsa…la Orden Oscura se sentía claramente incompleta…incompleta sin los ocurrentes chistes y bromas del bookman junior…sin el enorme animo y esperanza del albino…sin las amenazas de muerte y descuartizamiento del samurái… pero ¿Qué podían hacer? Tenían que seguir con sus vidas, no podían detenerse…los exorcistas tenían que seguir trabajando y mucho más duro que antes… sin embargo la esperanza prevaleció ante todo, la esperanza trajo consigo una diminuta pizca de felicidad y junto con la felicidad el amor hizo su gloriosa aparición…

-¿¿¿¿¡¡¡QUE!!!???

Krory, Bookman, Lenalee, el grupo científico y los generales –Kloud, Sokaro, Tiedoll y Cross- miraron con sorpresa y lagrimas-en el caso de Tiedoll- a Miranda y a Marie que estaban frente a ellos tomados fuertemente de la mano y con gran sonrojo

-¡V-Vaya! ¡M-Marie Mirand-da! ¿¡Es enserio!?-pregunto Komui completamente asombrado

-Si… ¡Claro que si!-respondió Marie

-Entonces… ¿Qué puedo decirles? No pienso oponerme-se levanto y se acerco a ellos sonriente-¡Felicidades!

-¡¡¡Marie-kun!!!-exclamo el general Tiedoll llorando sin parar-¡¡¡¿¡Cómo pudiste ocultarle esto hasta ahora a tu padre!?!!! ¡¡¡Marie-kun, Que feliz estoy por ti!!! ¡¡¡Y qué afortunado!!!-exclamo mirando a la apenada exorcista-¡¡¡Mira que **casarte** con la bellísima Miranda!!!

-Gracias… general-respondieron ambos

-¡Felicidades Miranda!-le dijo Lenalee abrazándola

-Gra-gracias, Lenalee

Todos acudieron a felicitar a la feliz pareja-incluyendo al cocinero de sexo dudoso, que salió de quien sabe donde para preguntar que cocinar para la boda-, sin duda era la mejor noticia que tenían desde…desde aquel entonces…si tan solo "ellos" pudieran escuchar la feliz noticia…

-¿Cuándo será la boda?-pregunto Komui

-eh…aun no lo se-replico Marie

-mmm…¡Ya lo se! ¡En una semana!

-Puff que bien…-comento Lenalee

-¿Por qué lo dices?-le pregunto Miranda

-Mañana saldré a una misión, pero estoy segura de que regresare a tiempo para tu boda, no me la pienso perder

-Si te tardas te esperaremos

-Gracias, Miranda-le sonrio

Lenalee miro a los exorcistas por una vez más y luego salió de la oficina de su hermano sin ser vista por nadie. Camino hasta llegar a la terraza…

-Veo que ya todos pueden sonreír verdaderamente…sin falsedad…y yo…aunque de verdad estoy feliz, no puedo sonreír de verdad…no puedo olvidarlos…no puedo evitar sentir tristeza por su ausencia…ah…en fin…Una boda, ¿Quién lo diría?, me pregunto si yo… ¿Me casare algún dia?

-¡¡¡SOBRE MI CADAVER!!! ¡¡¡SI A ALGUIEN SE LE OCURRE PEDIR TU LINDA MANO LO VOY A…MUAJAJAJAJA-risa malevola

-¿¡Hermano, que haces aquí!?

-Solo venia a ver como estabas-le dijo el científico poniéndose serio-supongo que aun los extrañas bastante…

-si…

-Yo…también…aun después de que ah pasado un año aun me siento igual de devastando por dentro como el día en que regresaron sin "ellos"

-Hermano…-"Todo este tiempo eh creído que soy la única que está extremadamente triste por lo de aquella vez…que tonta…no me di cuenta de que mi hermano se siente igual o más miserable que yo…"

-----------------------o O En un bosque cerca de Paris… O o-----------------------

Lenalee se encontraba caminando lentamente por un interminable bosque con la inocencia que obtuvo entre sus manos, lo único que alumbraba en esa oscura noche era la hermosa luna en el cielo estrellado, desgraciadamente una densa niebla impedía ver, se moría de sueño y cansancio pues no había pasado ni una hora desde que venció a una gran cantidad de akumas…

Una gran luz apareció a su derecha pero no le hizo caso igualmente le pareció haber escuchado unas voces "Estoy tan cansada que creo que empiezo a ver cosas" penso

Tantos akumas le habían recordado el día que Kanda, Lavi y Allen había desaparecido junto con los pedazos de inocencia…

De repente una gran furia y frustración la invadió, tanto que término aventando con una gran fuerza la inocencia hacia la derecha.

-¡OUCH!

-…-Lenalee no hizo mucho caso al grito de dolor "Probablemente es mi imaginación" sin embargo se quedo parada donde estaba mirando hacia donde había aventado la inocencia

-¿Ahora qué te pasa, Moyashi?

-¿Estás bien, Moyashi-chan?

-Si…¿Qué es esto?...¡OH!...vino desde…

Lenalee escucho como unos pasos se acercaban a ella rápidamente…una sombra negra empezó a dejarse ver entre la niebla

-No…

-¡¡¡!!!

-¡¡¡ALLEN, LAVI, KANDA!!!-exclamo la exorcista mientras se lanzaba para abrasar a sus tres desaparecidos amigos…

-¡¡¡Lenalee!-exclamo Allen recibiéndola

-¡¡¡Lena…-Lavi apenas pudo articular palabra

-¡!-mientras tanto Kanda se limito a mirar a la china con sorpresa y una diminuta sonrisa

---------------------------------o O En la Orden Oscura O o-------------------------------

(autora: ahora si va lo importante ^^)

Obviamente al regresar los tres jóvenes exorcistas fueron recibidos con gran alegría por todos en la Orden…

El trio explico con gran detalle las peleas con los Noes y la forma en que se salvaron, con la Inocencia. La inocencia había reaccionado a ellos al mismo tiempo cuando estaban a punto de morir, Los tres pedazos de espejo se habían unido formando un espacio muy parecido al que Road hacia, un espacio donde el tiempo no les afectaba, no sintieron hambre, ni sueño ni cansancio, sus heridas se curaron de inmediato.

Era la primera vez que un exorcista tenía más de una inocencia, así como también era la primera vez que varios exorcistas compartieran la misma. Para Bookman Lavi e so solo podía significar una cosa…" ¿Sera que son el…corazón…?...esto es lo más raro que eh visto desde que estoy aquí…"pensaba Lavi mirando a sus dos compañeros "Este hecho es muy importante…el corazón formado por tres exorcistas…si es que son el corazón" Bookman miraba con extremo interés a los jóvenes.

Después de explicar todo lo sucedido Allen se dirigió a la terraza dejando al pelirojo y al samurái solos en el pasillo

-Seguiremos siendo amigos…-comento Lavi-pero…pero creo que no será como antes…

-mmm…ese Moyashi…mas le vale no hacerte sentir mal o preocupado-le dijo Kanda tomándole el mentón con una mano mientras con la otra le acariciaba lentamente la espalda

-…Yu…-susurro Lavi sonrojado antes de que sus labios se encontraran con los del peliazul

**------------------------------------------En la Terraza…**

Allen permanecía sentado contra la orilla mirando el suelo con el alma destruida…

-¿Qué puedo hacer?...nada…-se decía a si mismo-Kanda lo escogió a él…yo tengo que rendirme aunque no quiera…él no me va a ver solo a mi, solo soy Moyashi para èl…ahora solo tiene ojos para Lavi…

-¿Allen?-dijo alguien que acababa de entrar en la terraza

-¿mmm?...ah…eres tu, Marie

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto mientras se sentaba junto a él-Creí que estarías feliz de regresar

-Estoy feliz-el peliblanco intento sonreir pero no fue nada convincente

-Es por Kanda ¿verdad?

-…si…no puedo evitarlo, hice de todo para gustarle, pero ni siquiera me miro…

-lo siento-le dijo Marie intentando darle ánimos

-Que tonto fui al enamorarme de un samurái como él…

-…-el exorcista le miro pensativo unos segundos antes de cambiar el tema-por cierto Allen…¿Sabes?...me voy a casar dentro de unos días

-…-silencio. Procesando información…pasaron los minutos y el peliblanco permaneció sin decir nada

-¿Allen?

-¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡QUE!!!!????

-ah…¿Por qué todo el mundo reacciona así?-se pregunto mientras su cara se teñia de rojo

-¿¡De verdad!?¡Que bien! ¡Felicidades, Marie!-le dijo con una gran sonrisa- y…¿¡Con quien te vas a casar!?-le pregunto acercándose a su amigo con mirada con mirada curiosa

-C-con Miranda

-Wow…ya sabía que había algo entre ustedes…

-¿De verdad?

-¿Sabes? Aparte de ver las almas de los akuma también me es fácil ver si alguien esta enamorado jejeje

-jajaja…ay…bueno, iré a ver como esta Miranda y como van los preparativos de la boda…-se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta-Deberías invitar a alguien a ir como tu pareja, Allen

-¿Qué?...no…¿A quién podría invitar?-le dijo con una mirada un tanto triste

-Kanda no será la única persona de quien te enamores en esta vida…tal vez sin darte cuenta te gusta alguien más…

-…

**----------------------------------------Dias después, el dia de la boda…**

Todos en la capilla de la Orden Oscura permanecían en silencio mientras esperaban a que la novia apareciera…

Empezó la música (la marcha nupcial) las puertas de la entrada de la capilla se abrieron y Lenalee y la general Kloud entraron lentamente vestidas de rosa con un pequeño ramo entre las manos, la china y la rubia se pararon a un lado de donde estaría la novia. Marie también estaba ahí con Allen, Lavi y Kanda a su lado-el ultimo un tanto fastidiado pero tenía que hacerlo, Marie era su amigo, además…Lavi estaba ahí…

Allen miro a Lenalee un poco más de tiempo que los demás quienes dirigieron su mirada nuevamente hacia la entrada

Marie-y la mayoría de los hombres que se encontraban ahí- miraron embelesados a Miranda quien entraba vestida con un maravilloso vestido blanco que resaltaba su figura de mujer, con su velo-que cubría su cara roja y un hermoso ramo en las manos.

La ceremonia se paso rapidísimo para todos y todo dieron gritos de alegría cuando los dos novios se besaron.

-¿Allen? ¿Allen?-le llamo Lenalee al peliblanco

-…-no fue hasta unos segundos después que respondió-¿eh?..¡ah! lo siento ¿Qué pasa lenalee?

-Me di cuenta de que miras todo con mucha curiosidad

-Ah, bueno, es que yo nunca había estado en una boda, no tenía idea de cómo eran, ya veo que es una gran celebración

-Sí, así es. La verdad es que yo tampoco eh estado en muchas pero siempre es muy agradable-la china le sonrio, pero de repente a su mente llego la imagen de Allen y ella prados en el alta y se sonrojo

-¿?-el sonrojo de la chica no paso desapercibido por el peliblanco "Se ve …¿linda?" pensó antes de recordar las palabras de Marie: "_tal vez sin darte cuenta te gusta alguien más…"_

-Supongo que ya se esta recuperando de tu rechazo, Yu-le comento Lavi al peliazul mientras miraban a la pareja desde un rincón

-Si, supongo…jeh, Komui lo va enterrar vivo cuando se dé cuenta-sonrio

-Jajaja, si

Miranda lanzo su ramo a las pocas mujeres que había en la Orden. Lenalee estuvo a punto de agarrarlo pero por alguna extraña razón el ramo la repelió cayendo en la manos de…¿¡ Jerry!?, quien después descubrió que había un extraño aparato entre las flores

-Sabia que no debíamos dejarle el ramo a Komui-comento Marie

-Nadie tomara la mano de mi linda Lenalee…-susurro el científico antes de recibir una patada en la cabeza de parte de su hermana

-Lavi…-susurro Kanda al oído del pelirojo

-¿?-Lavi se sonrojo ante el gesto del otro

-Ven…-le dijo tomándole por la muñeca y saliendo sigilosamente de la fiesta

**----------------------Minutos después en la habitación de cierto samurái…**

-Yu…-suspiro Lavi ante las lentas y exquisitas caricias que le proporcionaba Kanda para después proporcionarle unas èl mismo. Que fácil era tirar a la basura las reglas de los Bookman…por primera vez podía ser como cualquier otro chico…teniendo sentimientos…amando…ojala pudiera sentirse así todo el tiempo… -Ojala…esto durara…ah…para…siempre…

-Una vez que entres a este cuarto, esto durara todo el tiempo que quieras…o que yo quiera, por supuesto…-le susurro sensualmente al oído haciéndolo estremecer

-Ah…

Por parte de Kanda, por fin se sentía feliz…siempre pensó que nuca encontraría alguien que le amara, que sintiera algo tan fuerte por él…ahora…aunque su tiempo se acabara poco a poco, aunque se estuviera muriendo podía estar feliz disfrutando con su pelirojo…porque era suyo y de nadie mas…

Después de terminar su danza con una exclamación se mantuvieron juntos en un calido abrazo…un calido abrazo que durara para siempre…un lazo que nadie romperá, que ningún bookman impedirá y que ninguna flor de lotto cortara…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Bien!¡Ahí esta!¡Al fin! ¡Termine! Wiii (autora da saltitos por todas partes) Bueno muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi fic^^ Supongo que final me salió mas romántico que los otros dos ¿no creen? Y lo mejor de todo es que el kawaii de Allen no sufrió demasiado…aunque supongo que algunas fanáticas del Yullen me odiaran por ponerlo con Lenalee jejeje… Con todo eso de la Inocencia se me ocurrió una segunda parte pero…realmente no les garantizo nada…En fin…ahora que termine esta historia puedo dedicarme a los otros fics que ya les había comentado…¡Espérenlos pronto!¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
